My Family
by NcisLover14
Summary: Alexia Gibbs comes to live with her godfather Leroy Jethro Gibbs after her parents were murdered 2 1/2 years before.All is great but her attitude will force the team to do something they may regret!Contains spanking of a minor!Don't like?Don't read! (Updated the chapters and parts for them to make sense.Lexi's Gibbs' adopted daughter!) Jibbs later on! (Tiva and McAbby later!)
1. Chapter 1:The Threat

**Disclaimer:I sadly do not own NCIS!It belongs to Donald Bellisario...Contains mentions of spanking and a few swats...Don't like?Don't read!Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows for s'mores!~Ally**

Former Gunnery Sergeant and current NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs never could have imagined that he would have ever had another family. With the exception of his team.

There was Tony who made Gibbs proud despite his immature and childish pranks. The lovable older brother who would prank and tease heavily,he would always have your back.

Then there was Tim who was sensitive, quiet and was a very good agent with a kind heart who can also be very serious at times. He was the caring nerdy middle brother.

Then there was Ziva a former assassin who opened up her heart and settled in with American culture and embraced the idea of joining this family like team who cared. Though a lot more serious and mature,she couldn't help getting hooked into crazy situations. You wouldn't want to mess with her!(That is,if you want to live!)

Now who could ever forget about Abby?She was the "youngest" of the team. Describing their forensic scientist Abby would be a long list!She's free spirited and happy and could get into her share of quirks and situations herself that get her spanked, but that was their baby sis Abs.(Did I mention she was a Goth?And a caffeine addict!:3)

Coming out of his thoughts by a knock at his door, Gibbs looks up.

"Come in"he says gruffly.

A 13 year old girl with shoulder length curly brown hair and striking blue eyes opens the door and walks in.

She smiles."Gibbs, aren't ya gonna get up and make breakfast?Im starving!"she says.

That girl was Gibbs adopted daughter Alexia Marie Gibbs.

She came to live with him after her parents were killed leaving her with no other family. She used to be his goddaughter and she changed her last name. She had still called him Gibbs because it made her comfortable. A smart and musically talented girl, Lexi had an attitude problem and almost always had a smart ass comment for anything.

Gibbs rolls his blue eyes."Well I guess you'll have to starve then."he says with a chuckle.

Lexi rolls her eyes and scoffs."Puh-lease!Thats child abuse and who would want to do that to a girl like me?"she says dramatically batting her eyebrows.

Gibbs shakes his head with a smile."I might have an idea."

"Yeah I'm sure.C'mon you wouldn't wanna be late for work!"she says.

Gibbs looks at the clock."0630?Dammit!"Gibbs growls,quickly hopping out of bed.

Lexi shakes her head and waggled her finger."Tsk tsk tsk mister,you won't get anywhere with that type of language."she says.

Gibbs looks up and scowls playfully."Yeah, look where it gets you everytime."he says.

Lexi turns and walks out of the room with an eye roll.'Yeah, over your knee.'she thinks to herself.

After 20 minutes of rushing, spilled coffee, sarcastic comments and a particularly hard swat later, they make it to NCIS with 5 minutes to spare.

Walking into the bullpen,they see everyone working diligently and quietly at their desks...while team Gibbs consisted of two arguing agents, a confused Mossad agent and paper balls everywhere.

"HEY!"Gibbs bellows.

The agents freeze."What is going on here?I come in here after a rough morning and expected to come to find peace and quiet and actual work being done, but instead I find you miscreants arguing and a big mess of paper balls strewn around!"

Gibbs turns to Tony and points to the paper and Tony quickly picks them up.

Gibbs turns to Tim.

"What happened?"he asks quietly.

"Uh well,ya see Boss-"Tim stutters.

"Spit it out McGee!"says Gibbs.

"Right, well Tony kept throwing paper balls at me and claimed that he was just throwing them into the trash can when it was all the way across the bullpen and I said that he was 'all thumbs' so he couldn't aim right so Ziva got confused and said 'but he is a person so therefore he only has two thumbs' so I had to explain that the phrase 'all thumbs' meant that he was awkward and clumsy with no type of aim so Tony got up and then it all...um kinda escalated from there."Tim said without taking a breath.

Gibbs took a second to take in all of what he had just told him. He gestures to the messy bullpen with his arms."Well it obviously did escalate! Get back to work!"he orders headslapping him.

"Yes Boss" Tim says quickly sitting at his desk rubbing his head.

Gibbs reaches over gives Tony a mighty SMACK! at the back of his head.

"Yeow!Thank you Boss."Tony said sheepishly rubbing his now throbbing head.

"Let this happen again and there will be more where that came from and not on the head!Understood?"Gibbs said sternly.

Everyone knew what kind of conversation that was from firsthand experience and they certainly did NOT want to walk down that road.

"Yes Boss"said Tim and Tony.

"Yes Gibbs"said Ziva.

The morning went by fairly quickly without much incident.

Gibbs' phone rings and Lexi who was quite bored at the moment turns to Tim and Tony.

"So, what are you guys working on now?Any new cases?"Lexi asks curiously.

"Hm nah just some dumb cold cases"Tony said with a scowl.

"We got a dead one in a field, gear up."Gibbs said walking towards the elevator."Lexi, Abby's now"he calls.

"Kay, good luck guys."Lexi said waving and walking towards Abby's. After checking if they were gone, she runs towards autopsy looking behind her to make sure they weren't there."Hehe...suckers!"she says to herself.

Suddenly she bumps into Gibbs, looks up and pales.

"Uhh h-hi Gibbs, I was just going to the bathroom," Lexi stutters nervously.

Gibbs raises his eyebrows at this."Really?"he asks quietly.

Lexi smiles nervously."Pssh yeah of course!"

Gibbs sighs."Lexi, you're as bad a liar as Abby"

Lexi sighs."Yeah, I know I'm sorry I'm just soooo bored!"

"Thats why I sent you to Abby"Gibbs says.

"I thought it was to keep me out of trouble?"

"That too."

"Oh,well then I'll just get going then!"Lexi says quickly turning around to run but was suddenly yanked back, tucked under Gibbs' arm and given 4 good whacks to her jean clad backside.

"YEOWWCH!"Lexi yelps."What was that for?"

"That was for the disobeying and lying."Gibbs says sternly.

"Oh.I'm sorry Gibbs."Lexi hated disappointing Gibbs even more than getting spanked...okay maybe not more than that but enough.

Gibbs saw the sincerity in her eyes and his glare vanishes. He pulls her in a hug and kisses her forehead.

"I know kiddo."Gibbs says quietly."Get going to Abby's and try to keep your nose clean"

Lexi pulls away and starts to walk away.

"Oh and sweetie?"Gibbs calls out.

"Yeah?"she asks quizzically.

"You ever lie or disobey me again and those swats will seem like love pats. We clear Alexia?"Gibbs says sternly.

Lexi blanches at the threat."Yes sir"she says and starts to walk away.

"Don't call me sir."he says rolling his eyes.

"Yes MA'AM!"she calls out and starts running to Abby's lab.

Gibbs rolls his eyes and shakes his head and goes down to meet his team.

~*~NCIS~*~

When Lexi arrives at Abby's lab,she is greeted by the all too familiar sound of Abby's heavy metal music blaring from her speakers.

Lexi smiles."Classic Abby"she says to herself.

She walks in and gathers Abby in a tight hug."Abspazz!"Lexi exclaims.

"Lexigator!"Abby yelled.

"What brings you down here?"Abby asks turning off her music.

"Oh Gibbs has a case so he sent me down here."Lexi explains.

"Oh okay then!Just go sit in my office and play on my laptop while you wait!"Abby says walking away.

Lexi's eyes widen."Uhhh no thanks I'll just stand."she hadn't gotten that many swats, but they hurt and they were from Gibbs so she was still feeling them.

Abby turns around."What did you do Lexi?"she asks in concern.

"What makes you think I did anything I mean-"Lexi babbles but stops at the look on Abby's face. It was her I-know-you-did-something-don't-lie-to-me-face.

"Okay okay ya got me okay?When I THOUGHT they left in the elevator I was going to go down to autopsy and explore and stuff but Gibbs obviously has teleporting powers so he caught me."Lexi explains sheepishly.

"Okay but why-"Abby starts until her eyes go wide."You lied to him!"She says pointing accusingly.

"No no noooo I wouldn't do THAT I...yes I did."Lexi says with a sigh.

"Alexia Marie Gibbs!"Abby scolds.

Abby hasn't called her full name since that one time when she broke an important beaker after repeatedly being told to stop playing in the lab.(that was a story for another day ;).)

"You NEVER lie to Gibbs!Like EVER!He always finds out!Do you know how much stuff I've gotten away with with Gibbs?"Abby says.

Lexi shakes her head.

"NONE!"Abby says.

"Thats because he's Gibbs and no one wants that type of trouble."Abby explains.

"So has Tim Tony and Ziva ever lied to Gibbs?"Lexi asks.

"Of course!And do you think they got away with it?"Abby asks.

"Well they got away ALIVE."Lexi says.

"You know what I meant."Abby says.

"Noooo I guess not."Lexi says absentmindedly rubbing her bottom.

"Well I have to log in these skin samples so make yourself comfortable."Abby says walking to her computer.

"Okay well I'm just going for a run to the bathroom and maybe get a snack"Lexi says walking out the door.

"Okay!Hurry and come back"Abby says waving her off and dancing to her music.

Lexi runs into the elevator and slams a button."Next stop, the bullpen"Lexi says sneakily to herself.

~*~NCIS~*~

Gibbs sits at his desk and looks at his watch.'0115' "Time for a coffee run"he mutters to himself.

"Im gonna go for a coffee break"Gibbs says getting up from his desk.

"Oooh!Boss can I get a hot vanilla latte?"Tony says excitedly.

"Hazelnut cappuccino for me too Boss?"Tim asks.

"I would like a coffee too please"Ziva says.

Gibbs stops and turns to his team."Sure you can"Gibbs says.

The agents wait and then look down at his outstretched hand. They get the hint and reach into their wallets and give Gibbs each a 5 dollar bill.

"Back in 45"Gibbs walks off and hides his smirk.

The agents shake their heads and Lexi skips in.

"Hey guys, how's it hangin'?"she says and plops into Gibbs' empty chair.

Ziva scrunches her eyebrows at this in confusion."Hanging?But we are not hanging from anything"she says.

"It's an expression meaning how are we doing Ziiivaaa"Tony says.

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be in Abby's lab?"Tim asks suspiciously.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Abby's lab?"she mocks.

"That is really disrespectful."Tim says firmly.

She couldn't help herself."That is reaaaally disrespectful"Lexi mocks again, dragging it out.

"You are aware that Gibbs isn't the only one that can give you a good spanking when you're out of line right?"Tim says seriously.

Tony and Ziva look on with surprised expressions.

Lexi keeps her cool demeanor, but inside she wonders to herself.

'No freaking way!Did McGee, cool, laid back Probie McGee just threaten to SPANK me?I mean I would have expected that from maybe Ducky but Tim was the LAST person to actually threaten me with that!''

Lexi keeps her cool and smirks."Oooooh I'm shaking in my converse!"Lexi giggles while pointing to her purple All-Stars and spins in Gibbs' chair.

Ziva and Tony freeze at the scene.

'Kid what are you doing?Trying to lose your sit down comfortably cards?You are throwing them away!'Tony thinks.

'Lexi you must be losing your brain!Tim is not one to mess around with!'Ziva thinks.

Tim looks at her and narrows his eyes. Then he smirks and nods with a small chuckle."Just you wait Alexia."He says.

Lexi stops and gives Tim an indignant look."Wait for what?"she asks.

"Wait for the moment where you push it too far and actually force me to carry out my threat."He says seriously.

"C'mon Tim you know I was only kidding right?And you really wouldn't spank me right?"she says with a nervous scoff.

"Listen!I don't want to but if I have to I will!Don't push me on this"Tim says so serious it's scary.

Lexi slowly gets up from Gibbs' chair."Okay well...you guys look busy.I'll just be on my way."she says quickly walking out of the bullpen.

Tony shakes his head and chuckles.

"What is it Tony?"Tim asks annoyed.

"Just wondering when you grew a pair"he answers.

"I'll have you know that she was out of line and I was just warning her to tread lightly."Tim says with a shrug.

"Oh yeah,we heard that before she high tailed it out of here"Tony says with a chuckle.

"But she-"Ziva starts but was cut off by Tony.

"High tailing means to exit quickly."Tony explains and continues."You wouldn't really spank her though would you McSpanky?"

"Yes, I would Tony. I love Lexi like a little sister, but her attitude is going to force me to do something I'll regret."Tim says.

"I agree with McGee as she would not dare pass her tree with me."Ziva says.

"Pass her-You mean pass her nest Zi?"Tony sighs."And your right,what 13 year old would mess with a woman who can kill you 10 ways with a paperclip?"

"18 but no one is counting"Ziva says with a smirk."Anyway, I care very much about Lexi but like McGee had said, her attitude will get her in more trouble than it already has. Telling by these circumstances it will get her in even more trouble, and she will find herself over one of our knees in no time"

"Wow...I think you're right.I just hope that it doesn't come down to that.I'll feel like a complete jerk if I have to do that."Tony says seriously. Then he chuckles again.

"What is it now?"Ziva asks.

"Nothing just...remembering the look on Lexi's face when McGee threatened to spank her."Tony says.

All three of them stare into space, all look at each other and laugh.

~*~NCIS~*~

That was the most awkward moment of her life!She blushes just thinking about it.

'Like he really would!Like hell...he wouldn't!'Just the thought of her over his knee for any reason is a fantasy!

She walks up the steps to Jenny's. She was the closest thing to a mother she had, and it was very perfect for this situation.

"Dammit Jethro!Didn't I tell you to-"Jen exclaims."Lexi,it doesn't matter whether its your father or not, no one knows what knocking is."

"Nice to see you too Jen"Lexi says sarcastically.

"What is it Hun?"Jen asks.

Lexi replays the events that happened just 5 minutes before in her mind and blushes.

"Lexi honey what's wrong?You're face is redder than my hair!"Jen sits next to her on the sofa.

Lexi tells the story starting from her stop to the bullpen to now.

"Ohhh I think you're embarrassed that McGee of all people would threaten you with that...am I right?"Jen asks.

"Uh huh"Lexi says looking down at her feet.

"Let me ask you something,,what is McGee to you?Family-wise?"Jen asks.

Lexi thinks."He's like a quiet cool older brother."she says.

"And it would be weird for your older brother who is less strict and more laid back to threaten to spank you right?"Jen asks.

"Well yeah!"Lexi says.

"Well even though McGee seems that way,he can be so serious at times that I can't believe hes the same McGee!So if he threatens you with a spanking,take him more seriously next time because isn't one to break promises"Jen explains.

"Okay"Lexi said.

"Admit it Lexi you were out of line,"Jen says firmly.

Lexi sighs and nods."I know,"

"Now what if it were Ziva or Tony?"Jen says.

"It would feel about the same I guess...Ziva is like a dangerous, mature yet caring and cool older sister and Tony is like a goofy, weird yet dangerously serious older brother."Lexi says.

"And they are very capable of putting you over their knees if you step out of line. But thats because they care about you honey."Jen says pushing the curls from Lexi's face."And if you haven't noticed,you have a sort of smart ass attitude"

Lexi blushes at this.

"Let me tell you a story.I knew someone,who was Gibbs' partner about 16 years ago, and she had a bad attitude...Gibbs being Gibbs tried to steer that attitude away...so he spanked her."

Lexi's ocean blue eyes grow wide."No way!"she says.

" Way and not just once!She was a stubborn little thing."Jen chuckles.

"Over his knee too?"Lexi asks in surprise.

"Yep"Jen says.

Lexi thinks for a moment and turns to face Jen."Did it hurt?"she asks with a smirk.

"It was Jenny's turn to blush.'Oh this kid is good.'

"...The point is,the reason why he did that was because he cared. So if McGee, Tony, Ziva, Ducky or even ABBY threatens you with that, they care.I would even do it too because I care about you!Understand?"Jen reassures her.

"Yes ma'am.I feel a lot better now Jenny.I love you."Lexi says hugging her.

"I love you too kiddo."Jen says kissing her soft brown curls.

Lexi gets up and starts to leave but stops and turns around."Jen?"she says.

"Yes hon?"she says.

"You said you...does that mean that you would actually-"Lexi stutters nervously.

"If its to curb that attitude, I sure would!But I know that you wouldn't pass your place with me if you like sitting comfortably that is."Jen says with a smirk.

Lexi quickly leaves and closes the door.

Jen wasn't kidding either, she really loved the girl like a daughter. She reminded her of herself. Jen sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to put her across her lap if need be. Jen was sure that her attitude wouldn't go THAT far right?Nooo course not!The girl wasn't stupid...

TBC~Uh oh!Will Lexi dare let her attitude get her in trouble?Will McGee carry out his threat?Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2:Rights &Tim

Okay guys the next chapter is up!I'll be updating when I can unless I have writer's block but other than that,enjoy!Thanks for all the sweet reviews!I love you guys!NCIS forever! :3 -Ally

~*~NCIS~*~

Gibbs comes back from his coffee run and hands out their drinks and sits down to continue working.

Tony IMs Ziva from his computer.

_TDiNozzo-I still cnt believe wut I jst saw 20 minutes ago...O.o_

_ZDavid-Tim was right to do that...she was out of line Tony!_

_TDiNozzo-I know tht Zivaaa!Just seeing Probie so serious kinda scared me a lil._

_ZDavid-Like I said...she will find herself across my knee in no time if she does not stop her insolence!_

_TDiNozzo-She wouldn't like that...no one would..._

_ZDavid-Oh please Tony!...I will only smack her bottom not kill her!..._

_TDiNozzo-One smack from you will be enough to have her begging for mercy!LOL._

_ZDavid-Oh shut it...but really her attitude is getting out of foot!_

_TDiNozzo-HAND ZIVA HAND!_

_ZDavid-What!?...:(_

_TDiNozzo-It's getting out of HAND not foot!_

_ZDavid-And I should care why?_

_TDiNozzo-Well because-nvm I'm logging off bye_

**_User "TDiNozzo" has logged off._**

**_User TMcGee has entered chat._**

_TMcGee-Hey_

_ZDavid-Hey_

_TMcGee-I feel kinda weird..._

_ZDavid-Why?You did the right thing..._

_TMcGee-Thanks...I hope that I or WE don't have to take it that far._

_IZDavid-For that to happen, she should not take her ATTITUDE too far..._

_TMcGee-Yea...you're right...I wouldn't like it if I have to punish her..._

_ZDavid-Neither do I McGee but it is because we love her..._

_TMcGee-She's so much like Sarah...like a little sister!_

_ZDavid-Trust me it will be for the best..._

_TMcGee-You know what Zi?You're right!Thanks! :)_

_ZDavid-No problem McGee...and trust me all will be well with Lexi...It takes time...She needs us to be there for her._

_TMcGee-Yeah...you're right...well lets get off before Gibbs sees._

_ZDavid-Agreed._

**_User TMcGee has logged off._**

**_User ZDavid has logged off._**

**_~*~NCIS~*~_**

Gibbs checks his watch."I'm gonna go and check on Lexi...keep working"he says walking off.

For the second time that day, he bumps into Lexi.

"Lexi!What are you-"Gibbs starts but stops at the flustered look on her face.

"What is going on?Why aren't you with Abby?Lets go"Gibbs asks concerned while leading her to Abby's lab.

Upon entering he is faced with a distraught Abby.

"GIBBS!Dont be mad at me please!I was running these skin samples and turned my back for like 2 seconds and POOF!She was gone!Oh man I lost a 13 year old!I'm never sitting again!I'm sooo sorry Gi-"Abby rants but Gibbs stops her.

"Abs, it's okay."Gibbs says and continues."But I do believe I've someone you are looking for."He drags Lexi to face Abby.

"LEXIGATOR!OMG I thought I LOST you!"Abby squeals pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah...okay...Abby...can't...breathe..."Lexi chokes out.

Abby releases her."Sorry."her expression darkens.

"How could you do that Lexi!I was worried sick!And you lied to me!"Abby yells.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow."Lying Lexi?"he says quietly.

Sensing the quiet tone, she looks at the floor."It wasn't to you..."she mutters sheepishly.

"Excuse me!?"Gibbs exclaims. She was starting to piss him off.

"Well yeah I mean...earlier you said if I lied to YOU what I-OW!"Lexi jumps at the smack she received from Gibbs.

"Don't even finish that sentence!With me!Abby you too"Gibbs barks.

Gibbs led them to the bullpen and the agents go quiet. Tim smirks.

"In trouble again Miss Lexi?"he asks crossing his arms.

"Again?"Gibbs says raising his eyebrow while Lexi glares at Tim.

"Would anyone like to tell me what the HELL is going on!?"Gibbs barks.

"Lexi never actually stayed in the lab..."Abby started.

"I think I got that point down Abs"Gibbs sighs.

"Oh good because that's all I know."Abby says shrugging.

"Anyone else?"Gibbs asks.

Tim raised his hand.

"McGee?"Gibbs says.

"Well ya see Boss, after you left for your coffee run, Lexi shows up."he explains.

"Then she was just being Lexi until McGee asked if she was supposed to be here..." Tony added.

"And then..?"Gibbs asked.

"She started being disrespectful"Ziva joined.

Lexi was in shock!She couldn't believe that they, her FAMILY were ratting her out!

"Then I told her that you weren't the only one to give her a good spanking if she steps outta line..."Tim says sheepishly.

"Damn straight!If you haven't noticed,beveryone in here is old enough to be your parents if not older brother or sister!You treat them with respect!They have all rights to giving you a good tanning if you deserve it!Tim was right to tell you that and he should have carried out the threat right then and there!Understood!?" Gibbs bellows.

Everyone is shocked. Lexi is particularly the most shocked out of everyone."Y-Yes sir.."she says blushing feverishly.

"Jethro?"

They turn to see Jenny Shepard standing behind them with a curious look on her face.

"What did I miss?"she asks smirking.

"More like what did **I** miss"Gibbs says.

"Lexi?What did I talk to you about earlier?"Jen asks the blushing girl.

"Oh yeah and Boss?After Tim threatened her she kinda got embarrassed and left."Tony said.

"Yes to my office. We had a little chat because she was quite flustered at the threat.I don't blame her or you McGee.I told her that if she stepped out of line with ME there would be problems."Jen explains.

"We care very much about you Lexi and we do not want to see your attitude get in the way of your brilliant personality."Ziva says firmly.

Lexi looks at the floor in shame.'They do care!Lexi you really outdid your self!'she thinks.

"Even if it means giving your backside a smack or two it's because we love you kiddo"Tony adds.

"Now what did I tell you Lexi?"Jenny continues.

"I dunno"Lexi says head down.

Jenny becomes outraged."Don't you dare play dumb with me Alexia!Or else I WILL carry out my threat HERE and NOW!"she warns.

Lexi's head snaps up."Y-Yes ma'am...um well you said that they have all rights to giving me a spanking if its needed"she says nervously.

Tony mouths to Ziva 'yikes!'.Ziva nods in agreement.

"And who is they Lexi?Be more specific."Jen says sarcastically.

Lexi winces."Do I have to?"she asks.

"Do it or else"she warns.

Gibbs smirks.'Oh yeah,she's a natural'he thinks with a slight chuckle.

"Tim...Tony...Z-Ziva...Ducky..you..and Abby..."Lexi stutters.

'They' actually felt bad for her. But they knew it was for her own good.

"Right. What did I say about Tim?"Jen says.

"Um...well you said that if he threatens me with a spanking, take him seriously because he doesn't break promises"she says sheepishly.

She nods"Do we all understand this?"Jen asks.

Everyone nods.

Gibbs looks at Jenny and mouths 'wow'.She nods and smiles.

"So Gibbs, are you going to handle her?"Jen asks.

"Yep but I had a thought."He answers.

"And that was?"She asks.

"I'm punishing her for the disobeying and lying. But why punish her for being rude to Tim?"Gibbs suggested.

"W-What are you saying Boss?"Tim asks, not knowing where his boss is going with this and he hopes its not where he thinks.

"I'm saying, that now that you all have rights, I will not be punishing her for everything, you will punish her for misbehavior on your watch or directed to you. Am I clear?"Gibbs explains.

"Yeah clear..so what your saying Boss, is that McGee is going to punish Lex?"Tony asks.

Gibbs nods."McGee go."he says.

"But Boss."Tim starts.

"Tim, now or else it won't be just her"Gibbs warns.

Tim sighs and nods. The girl really took it too far and had to be punished.

"Lexi, with me!"Tim orders and Lexi hesitantly obeys.

After they leave,Tony turns to Ziva."You see what I see?"he says.

"Yes Tony...She is taking it too far"Ziva says.

"Let's just hope that Probie stays strong."Tony says with a smirk.

"He will, trust me."Ziva says with a smile.

~*~NCIS~*~

Tim walks Lexi to Interrogation Room 2 and leans against the door with his arms crossed and she leans against the table with hers crossed.

"Well?"he asks

"Well what?"she answers.

"Don't start with the bull Lexi"Tim says seriously.

"There's a mechanical bull in here that I didn't know about?"Lexi asks sarcastically.

"Thin ice Lexi"Tim warns.

"Too hot to go ice skating its the middle of June."she says again without missing a beat.

Tim shakes his head."Seriously Lexi I don't know what has gotten into you but it needs to stop"he says firmly.

"Whatever"she says.

"Now I came in here to talk..."he starts.

"You all did enough talking out there"Lexi states angrily.

Tim had had ENOUGH!He smacks the door with his palm.

"THAT IS IT!STOP NOW!I am TRYING to reason with you!KEEP UP THE ATTITUDE AND YOU LOSE THE JEANS!"He yells.

Lexi was shocked. Tim never raised his voice...like EVER.

He sighs."Now, I know this is all new to you and I know you are embarrassed but we care about you. Your attitude is getting out of control.I love you Lexi and everyone here does...we also love you enough to tip you over our knee if need be."Tim says soothingly.

Lexi's eyes fill with tears."I know, I'm sorry"she says.

"I know you are and you're gonna be in a minute.I know it's weird that I'm about to spank you and I was the last person you would ever expect to do this but I do it because I love you."Tim continues.

Lexi nods.

"Im like your older brother and that's okay because you're like my little sis."Tim says.

Lexi smiles a bit at that."Coolio...now lets get going now"she says trying to reach for the knob.

"Nice try young lady. But we still have to have our little chat though"Tim says picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Tim!Now!You don't have to do this!"she yells punching his back. Then he gives her a sharp smack on her upturned backside.

She screeches in pain."SHIT!"they both freeze neither believing what she had just said.

"T-Tim, I'm sorry, it just slipped out"she pleaded.

He shakes his head and pulls out a chair."I warned you Lexi"he said firmly. He sits down and flips her over his lap.

He then pulls down her dark skinny jeans to her knees."NOOOO!"she yells reaching back to protect her panty-clad backside.

He simply grasps her wrist and holds it gently at the small of her back.

"No!Tim don't!I didn't mean it!Any of this!"she pleads but they fell on deaf ears.

"Sorry Lexi, it has to happen"he says raising his hand high.

SMACK!

The first smack catches her by surprise. She mentally head slaps herself for not taking McGee seriously.

SMACK!

The second smack jolted her out of her thoughts.'Remain silent' she tells herself in her mind

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

This was harder than she thought!She started to sniffle.

Tim heard this and started to lecture.

"You will SMACK SMACK not be SMACK SMACK disrespectful to any adult SMACK SMACK for any reason!SMACK we care too much about you SMACK SMACK and if you fail SMACK SMACK to heed my warning SMACK SMACK you will be back SMACK SMACK over my knee!SMACK SMACK SMACK Do you understand me Alexia?SMACK SMACK.

"Yesss!It'll stop I promiseee!"she wails.

"It'd better!Last five"he says.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACKK!

Lexi breaks down in sobs and Tim soothingly rubs her back.

"Sssh shh Lex it's okay...your slate is clean"Tim says gently.

Lexi gets up from his lap without bothering to pull up her jeans. Then she wraps her arms around McGee's neck.

"I'm so sorry Tim!Please don't hate me!"she sobs.

He scoops her up onto his lap careful not to let her bottom touch his leg."I could never hate you Lexi."he soothes.

She sobs into his chest some more and then gets up, bends down to pull up her pants then yelps when the denim chafes her sore bottom.

Tim gets up and turns away wiping his eye.

Lexi sees this."Tim?Are you crying?"she asks.

Tim turns around."Uh yeah...yeah I am Lex.I hated doing that ya know."He says.

"I'm so sorry Tim"she says hugging him.

Tim returns the hug and tips her chin up making her look at him.

"I know.I hope we don't have to do this again.I won't hesitate to"he says.

Lexi rubs her bottom."Oh yeah, I know"she says.

They walk out then she looks up at Tim.

"Tim?"she says.

"Yeah Lexi?"he says.

Lexi blushes yet again trying to find the right words."Umm..well...you spank HARD"she blurts out.

Tim laughs. Not the I'm-laughing-at-you laugh, but more like a hearty, friendly laugh.

"Good then I did something right!Harder than Gibbs?"he asks.

"Ha!Yeah right!His hand is like a giant ROCK"she says.

Tim wraps his arm around Lexi's shoulder."I love you Lexi"he says planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love ya too Tim"she says with a smile.

~*~NCIS~*~

As they walk into the bullpen,everyone is silent.

Tony breaks that silence."Ah!They both live"he says grinning.

Ziva headslaps him."Yow!"he yelps then glares at her.

Gibbs nods at Tim who nods back.

Tony smiles at Lexi."So Lexi,why don't you SIT right here next to me"he says.

She looks around. Everyone is smirking and looking expectant.

"No thanks for actually being a gentleman for once"she says.

"Oh nonsense!You must be exhausted from that little 'discussion' you two had!"Tony ribs.

Lexi glares."That stays between me and Tim, Tony" she says.

"Oh yeah?How was that 'discussion'?Must of been-YOW!"Tony rubs his head."Would you stop that?"he hissed at Ziva.

"Stop it Tony!Obviously she was spanked by McGee! Shut up about it!" Ziva snaps.

"I'm gonna go...to the bathroom"Lexi says walking to the restroom quickly.

Once in the restroom, she looks under stalls making sure no one is there.

Once she is alone, she pulls down half of her jeans to below her bottom.

"Yikes!"she hisses.

It is a shade of pink from her bottom to where she sat down.

"Wow he did a nice job yes?"

Lexi jumped at the voice."Ziva!"her cheeks turn the same color as her bottom.

"You must be sore I take it?"she asks.

"Yeah...his hand is so hard."she winces.

"We care about you you know"Ziva says.

"I know."Lexi says.

"And I for one will not hesitate to turn your bottom a darker pink"Ziva warned.

Lexi nods."Don't I know it now!"Lexi examines her bottom once more.

Just then, Jenny walks in.

"Aww c'mon!"Lexi whines.

"Relax, been there done that!"Jen says.

Lexi shoots her a puzzled look.

"I will tell you later"Jen says."You know the price of your behavior?"Jen asks firmly.

Lexi nods.

"I won't hesitate to turn your bottom to a shade of red if I have to"Jen says sternly.

Lexi nods vigorously.

Ziva pulls her into a hug."I love you so much little sis"she says kissing her head.

"I love you too Zi"she says hugging her back.

Jen hugs her next kissing her forehead."I hate seeing you hurt honey"she says.

"Neither did Tim. 'Cause he was crying!"Lexi says.

Jen looks at her."He was?"she asks surprised.

"Yeah...he was wiping his eyes and told me he hated to do that"Lexi explains.

"Aww"Ziva says.

"I love you guys.I'm sorry that I'm so hard to deal with"Lexi says.

"You are not!You are a teenager and just needs the guidance to help you grow up"Ziva says.

"Thanks."Lexi says as they walk out together.

TBC-See more of Lexi's antics next chapter!Next chapter, the team reminisces their past punishments!Stay tuned!-Ally


	3. Chapter 3:Memories & Jenny

**Hey guys,Ally here!Here's the next chapter just for you!Lexi learns more about her family and their past 'discussions'!Enjoy! :3**

~*~NCIS~*~

It was a painful and embarrassing Friday! The team who were like brothers and sisters got rights...not just any, but SPANKING rights!They had full permission! Jenny said she would do it too!And what else?Tim McGee, the one who would've been the last person in her mind for this ,he threatened her with a spanking! Then he actually did!Lexi almost DIED of shame!At last to wrap it all up, Gibbs spanked her good for lying and disobeying..What a Friday -_-.

Lexi gets dressed in a black and yellow plaid button down shirt,black jeans and yellow converse.

She begins playing her keyboard and starts singing along.

"She's just a girl and she's fire...Hotter than a fantasy lonely like a highway."She sings with her eyes closed. But little did she know,Tony was standing by the door.

"Hey Lexi?"he asks.

"Gahh!"Lexi exclaims.

"It's just me...pretty cool music."Tony says.

"Thanks...is it time to go yet?"she asks.

"Almost...Gibbs told me to come up and get you because he thought you were asleep"Tony says.

"Oh no I wasn't...it's a good thing I was dressed already"she says motioning to her outfit.

"All the bees outside will be coming after you!"he teases.

"Yeah and all the-"Lexi starts but Tony interrupts her.

"Think about that sentence. Just remember I have spanking rights"Tony says seriously.

Lexi stops. He really was serious."Whatever..."she grumbles.

Tony shakes his head and sighs."Be down in 10"he says walking away.'Would she ever learn?'

~*~NCIS~*~

They enter NCIS and reach the bullpen where Ziva and Tim are waiting.

"Morning Ziva,McGee"Lexi says hugging them both.

They return the hug with a smile."Morning Lex"Tim says.

"Good morning sweetie"Ziva says.

"Morning Zi,Probie"Tony says walking in.

They all roll their eyes."Hey bumblebee,where's the Boss?"he asks.

"I dunno Barry the Bobblehead he's probably around here somewhere"she retorted.

Tim and Ziva snort while Tony scowls.

Lexi smiles."I'm going to Jen's office"she says walking off.

Tony pulls out a mirror.

"What are you doing?"Ziva asks.

"Is my head really that big?"Tony asks.

They all nod.

"Probably due to the big brain underneath"Tony says smiling.

"Don't hold your breath DiNozzo!Get to work or I'll make it bigger from the headslap I give you!"Gibbs says out of nowhere.

"Yes Boss"Tony says.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi runs to the office and sees Cynthia at her desk."Morning Cynthia"Lexi says.

"Morning Lexi"she says with a smile.

Lexi steps to Jen's door and pushes it open while knocking at the same time.

"Lexi!"Jen exclaims."Knocking?"

"You didn't say the door had to be closed first"Lexi says plopping down on her couch.

"Up and running and still a smart ass I see"Jen says.

"Reporting for duty ma'am!"She says saluting.

"Did you come in here for something or did you just want to give me sarcasm?"Jen asks with her eyebrow raised.

"...Both?I just wanted to say hiiii"Lexi says getting up and hugging her.

"Hi Lexi"Jen says rolling her eyes.

"Hiiii!"Lexi says.

"I swear sometimes I feel like I'm staring at my 13 year old self."Jen says smirking.

"So Jen,when are you going to tell me the story?"Lexi asks.

"What story?"Jen asks confused.

"Of when Gibbs spanked you"Lexi says casually.

Jenny's face flushes.'This kid really doesn't forget does she?'she thinks.

Jen sighs."Fine,I'll tell you"she says and starts the story.

**FLASHBACK**

_24 year old Jennifer Shepard sits on the couch while her partner, Jethro Gibbs lectures her._

_"Really Jen, that had to be the dumbest thing you could ever do!I mean you make Probie mistakes and that's normal, but this!This was the dumbest thing possible!You weren't even armed!"he shouts_

_"I did what I had to Jethro"Jen says._

_"Yeah?And so am I"Jethro says._

_"By what exactly do you mean by that?Give me a black mark?"Jen retorts._

_"No.I don't believe in paper punishments they'll just ruin your career I don't want yours ruined from some boneheaded mistake!"he says._

_"So...what are you saying?"Jen asks._

_"I'm saying that you need old fashioned discipline"Jethro says_

_"What,like a spanking?"Jen says sarcastically but was shocked when he nodded._

_"What-you can't be serious!"She exclaims._

_"Oh but I am.I'm gonna make sure you never even THINK of doing this again then after,your slate will be wiped clean and we don't speak of it again."he says._

_"And if I don't?"Jen asks defiantly._

_"Then I won't force you and you'll just get a black mark on your file and ruin your career"Jethro says._

_Jen huffs."Fine,I'll take the first option"she says shrugging._

_Jethro shakes his head since she has no idea what's coming to her."Over my knee"Jethro says._

_Jen rolls her eyes and obeys._

_He raises his hand and brings it down. Jenny gasps._

_He develops a rhythm until she is sniffling then takes a moment to pull down her jeans._

_"Jethro!"she yells._

_"Yes Jen, you could have been killed today."Jethro says and starts smacking her again._

_Her eyes fill with from the pain, but mostly because she didn't realize what danger she put herself into._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"OMG are you serious?"Lexi asks in awe.

"Dead serious"Jen says.

"Im just glad you survived!"Lexi says

"Yeah...now if we're done here, I'd like to get some work done?Stay out of trouble or you deal with me and trust me, it will not be pleasant"Jen warns.

Lexi blanches."Yes ma'am"she says.

"I'm serious."Jen says sternly.

"I know"Lexi hugs her.

"Good"Jen says planting a sharp smack to her bottom.

Lexi turns around quickly in surprise."Just a reminder.I love you"Jen says.

"Love you too"Lexi says running off.'I should probably remember happened last time I didn't take someone serious'

She goes down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby,what's up?"she greets.

"Hey Lexigator nothing much!"Abby says sipping a Caf-Pow.

"So Abby,I was thinking...um...has Gibbs ever...ya know..."Lexi stutters.

"Spanked me?"Abby asks.

"Yeah..."Lexi says.

"Lexi I'm Abby, of COURSE he has!Countless times!Why didn't you just say so?"Abby says.

"Oh...well...okay then..any stories?"Lexi asks.

"Ohhhhh yeah!"Abby thinks for a moment."Oh!What about the time when I got into a slap fight with Ziva!"she exclaims.

Lexi's eyes go wide."You WHAT!?"to be honest, she was seriously expecting her to say that she robbed a Caf-Pow truck but this, she's going to have to ask Ziva about that later.

"At that time we were all so worried about Gibbs, I couldn't think and I forgot that Ziva hid her feelings really well so she WAS in fact worried but tried not to show it...I just lost it when she made a joke."Abby explains.

"What joke...?"Lexi asks carefully.

Abby sighs.

**FLASHBACK**

_Abby Tim and Ziva stand in Abby's lab waiting on news about Gibbs._

_"The Director hasn't called.."Abby says to Ziva._

_"About...?"Ziva asks._

_"About?...Gibbs?"Abby says._

_"Oh.."Ziva looks away._

_"She didn't call you did she?"Abby asks_

_"Noo..."Ziva says._

_"Because the way you're acting, you might've just, I dunno forgotten to tell us-"Abby says and Tim interrupts._

_"Hey Ziva do you notice anything different in here?"he asks._

_Ziva thinks."No music"she points out._

_"Yeah that's it!Because you're usually...playing music in here..."Tim says nervously._

_"What if those were Gibbs' guts smushed against that wall?"Abby says._

_"Oh for God's sake Abby they're not"Ziva says rolling her eyes._

_"I said what if they WERE!?"Abby exclaims._

_Ziva thinks for a moment."The color would be more...coffee brown than red"she jokes._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Oh wow, actually a good point"Lexi says."So then what happened?"

"Well, I lost it then slapped her in the face,she slapped me back, I slapped her again and then she slapped me back."Abby says.

"OMG"Lexi says.

"Then Tim left..."Abby says.

"Can you skip to the part where Gibbs finds out?"Lexi asks impatiently.

"Oh right."Abby says.

**FLASHBACK**

_Gibbs storms into Abby's lab._

_"Gibbs!"she yells hugging him_

_"Hey Abbs"he says._

_"I don't have anything quite yet."she says._

_"It wasn't what I was coming here for"Gibbs says._

_Abby looks at him expectantly._

_"Did anything happen while I was gone?"Gibbs asked._

_"I don't think so"she says innocently._

_"Abby,the truth now"Gibbs warns._

_"Really!I don't know where you're getting at!"Abby says._

_"Do the words 'slap' and 'fight' ring a bell?"Gibbs says._

_"C'mon Gibbs!She made a joke about your blood being coffee brown!She didn't even care that you could've died!"Abby says frantically as Gibbs pulls up a chair._

_"Do you realize that Ziva was taught not to express feelings?Maybe she didn't want to show them?"Gibbs says._

_"Oh, sorry Gibbs"Abby says sheepishly._

_"Not the one you should be apologizing to Abbs"Gibbs says quietly._

_"But I did apologize!"Abby tries to explain._

_"Can't just let this go...You could've been in a lot of trouble!You two behaved like angry cheerleaders fighting over the same position!"Gibbs says._

_"I know..."Abby says with her head down._

_"Good!Then you know why I'm doing this then!"Gibbs says pulling her over his lap._

_"No!Gibbs please!Think about this!It was a crude joke!"Abby squeals._

_He pulls her black jeans down and smacks down over and over on her pantied backside._

_"GIBBS PLEEEEASE!Im sorryyyy!"she sobs._

_Gibbs stops after a while and brings her in for a hug and she cries into his chest._

_"I know Abbs,I know"he says softly._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"That must've hurt."Lexi states.

"Of course it did!I got it good that time"Abby says wincing at the memory.

"So what happened to Ziva?"Lexi asks.

"That my friend is a good question but I sadly don't know...you're gonna have to ask her yourself!"Abby says.

That gave Lexi an idea."Yeah!I will!I think Gibbs is going on a big case so he has to head out somewhere for a few weeks"Lexi says.

"Yeah I heard about that!Lets go upstairs before Gibbs gets back"Abby says.

"Back"Gibbs says popping up from nowhere.

He hands Abby her Caf-Pow and Lexi her Arizona Iced Tea.

"Let's go up to the bullpen,I have big news to share with all of you"Gibbs says.

"Are you getting married?"Lexi asks.

Gibbs stops and turns around slowly glaring at her.

"Kidding"Lexi says walking by and yelps at the well placed smack she received from Gibbs.

They go into the elevator and head to the bullpen.

~*~NCIS~*~

"Everyone listen up!"Gibbs says to Abby, Tim, Ziva, Tony, Jen and Lexi who stand waiting.

"I have to go on an important business trip for three and a half weeks"Gibbs says.

Everyone took an intake of breath.

"I know what you're thinking,it's not dangerous it's just a big case that I have to look into but I can't go into details"Gibbs explains.

Tony starts to speak but Gibbs interrupts."Yes DiNozzo I know.'What about Lexi?'you are all thinking right?"Gibbs says.

Tony gapes."Damn he's good"he thinks to himself.

They all nod.

"Well, I thought that Lexi could stay with one of you for a few days each"Gibbs suggests.

They thought it was a pretty good suggestion."But wait, who?"Ziva asks.

"Well, Jen can keep her one time, because we all know that Lexi will be a perfect ANGEL during then"Gibbs says.

"Won't count on it but I agree"Jen says with a smirk.

"Ziva could another time because...well it's obvious"Gibbs says.

Ziva smiles and nods.

"Tim has proven that he can reign her in anytime she steps out of line"Gibbs says looking at McGee for approval. Tim nods.

"She can stay with Abby in her lab during work time"Gibbs says.

Abby squeals with delight.

"Tony will be in charge since he is the senior field agent."Gibbs says.

"You had better not make me regret putting you in charge DiNozzo"Gibbs warns.

"Gotcha Boss"Tony says seriously.

" I'm sorry to put all of this on you all at one time but-"Gibbs starts, Jenny interrupts.

"Jethro we are family and we are happy to help you with her. I mean, now we all know that she won't be an angel and will misbehave at least a couple times-"

"What-Hey!I'm right here!"Lexi protests.

"-But you know that we love her and will keep her in line. But don't worry we have it all under control"Jen reassures him.

"Thanks.I couldn't have asked for a better team"Gibbs says grinning.

That grin was replaced with a stern look.

"Alexia, you already know the consequences don't you?"Gibbs asks sternly.

"Yeah"Lexi says seriously.

"Whoever is in charge of you will discipline you at that time unless it is directed to a specific person"Gibbs says both to her and the team.

Everyone nods.

"I should warn you though kiddo...Jen and Ziva?Pissing them off?Not a smart idea"Tony says wincing.

Lexi gulps and pales.

"You already know not to start the nonsense with me"Tim says.

Lexi winces and nods."Oh yeah."she says.

"Like that's gonna stop her"Tony says, Lexi glares at him.

"What?"Tony responds innocently.

"When do you leave Gibbs?"Ziva asks.

"Tomorrow"Gibbs says.

"You better pack tonight"Lexi says.

"Already have.I think that YOU are the one who should pack"Gibbs says chuckling.

Lexi realized that he was needed to get packed!

Later on when it was time to leave, Jenny met them in the bullpen.

"Lexi honey do you want to pack some clothing and other things and come over tonight, or wait until tomorrow?"she says.

Lexi looks at Gibbs and he shrugs.

"Tonight if that's okay"Lexi says.

"OK why don't we go over to your house to get your stuff first?"Jen asks.

"Okay!"Lexi says smiling."Let's go."

Tony smiles."Better behave yourself Miss-I-Am-A-Troublemaker."he teases.

Lexi freezes and turns around slowly."Can't say that I don't say the same for you Mister-I-Cant-Eat-Without-A-Bib."she says.

Tony looks down and sees a mustard stain on his Armani shirt and grumbles to himself.

Everyone chuckles at this.

~*~NCIS~*~

Jen drives to Gibbs' house and Lexi unlocks the door.

They go up to her bedroom and Lexi packs clothes, undergarments, socks, and two pairs of shoes:black flip-flops and converse..she takes her iPhone charger, earbuds and speaker.

Jen smiles."Ready?"

"Yeah"Lexi says.

They leave and she locks the door.

They get to Jenny's house in no time.

Jen's house was as homey as Gibbs'. It was humongous but nice. She walks up to the room that is used as hers.

She sets her stuff down and looks around the room taking in the queen sized bed and dresser with a TV and pictures of her on the nightstand.

'Not much different from my regular room' she thinks.

She suddenly hears a knock at the door and Jenny walks in.

"Hey Lexi,pizza is almost here...you done?"she says.

"Yeah."Lexi says.

"I know it's different for you,but we will have fun okay?"Jen says reassuringly.

"Yeah I'll try to be good"Lexi promises.

"I know...you won't be perfect"Jen says.

"You're right...I'll still try..."Lexi says.

"I know honey"Jen says. They hear the doorbell.

They look at each other."Pizzas here!"They both say and race down the stairs.

~*~NCIS~*~

Sitting on the couch, Jen has her arm around Lexi's shoulders and Lexi is cuddled against her chest.

"Jenny?"Lexi says.

"Yes honey"Jenny answers.

"Umm...uh.."Lexi says and blushes.

"Lexi?What happened?"Jen asks concerned.

"Um well something happened to me today"Lexi says nervously.

"What happened?You can talk to me honey"Jen says.

Lexi whispers in her ear and Jen hugs Lexi tighter.

"My baby girl...your're growing up!"she says near tears.

"I don't get what's so important about it"Lexi whines.

"You're growing up, its all normal"she assures her.

"Yeah I guess...these next few weeks are going to be...different"Lexi says.

"Yes I guess it will be for all of us, but you know what?We have managed before and we will manage now...OK?"Jen says.

"Yeah okay"Lexi says feeling a bit better.

"And by managing, I mean managing you"Jen says chuckling.

Lexi looks up at her acting offended."Whaddya mean?"

"Have you seen/heard your attitude?"Jen says with a smirk.

"I dunno...tell me when you do"Lexi realizes what Jen said and blushes.

"Ohhhhhh"Lexi says.

"Mmmhm"Jen says tickling her.

They go into a major tickling/pillow fight battle until both were flopped on the couch exhausted.

"I love you so much Lexi honey"Jen says stroking her hair.

"I love you too...and thanks"Lexi says.

"For what?"Jen asks.

"Ya know...taking care of me, talking to me, being like a mom to me"Lexi says.

"Aw...well thank YOU Lexi"Jen says.

"For what?"Lexi asks.

"You're like a daughter to me which I care about very much hun"Jen says.

Lexi smiles and hugs Jen...huh, she really did have a mother.

**TBC-Aww what a sweet moment between Lexi and Jenny!Hopefully Jen wasn't too OOC in this one!Next chapter,Lexi goes into pranking!But will it go too far and will she suffer the wrath of Jenny Shepard?Stay tuned!The review button is right there,click away!^.^ -Ally**


	4. Chapter 4:Pranking & Ziva(yikes!)

**Okay guys I'm back with a new one and since I'm reeeeally lazy I'm not putting a disclaimer on this chapter or anyone anymore!Obviously I don't own NCIS or else Jen would be alive and Tiva would happen..but sadly I can't get everything I want X( ...Meanwhile:Lexi is staying with Jenny for a week after Gibbs goes on an important case,but is Lexi going to behave?Or will she start pranking and later feel the wrath of Jenny Shepard?On with the story!^_^**

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi wakes up to the sound of her iPhone 4S vibrating.

She rolls over and looks at the time."Ugh..0630?"she groans sleepily.

She drags herself out of bed, jabs a toothpaste covered toothbrush in her mouth, showers then pulls on jean shorts and a red Abercrombie & Fitch tee.

She pulls a brush through her thick curls then sticks a red bow clip in the side and pushes studs into her ears.

Trudging downstairs she hears the sound of sizzling, the toaster dinging and plates clanging.

She sees Jenny fully dressed and cooking eggs, bacon and toast.

"Rise and shine"Jenny says brightly.

"Morning...breakfast looks great"Lexi says smiling as she pulls on her black converse.

Jenny smiles and looks at her outfit."You know,I never have told you this but you have quite the fashion sense"Jen compliments.

"Thanks!Abby was right though"Lexi comments.

"About what?"Jenny asks curiously.

"You ARE a snappy dresser!"Lexi says.

Jen smiles."Why thank you!I have to be since I AM the Director. You and Abby both have great fashion sense"

They sit down to eat the delicious meal and get to the NCIS building and Lexi goes to the bullpen.

"Good morning everybody!"Lexi greets.

"Good morning tateleh*"Ziva says with a smile.

"Good morning Lexi"Tim says.

"I see DiNozzo is late this morning"Lexi says looking around.

"Oh!Shes alive?"Tony says coming from around the corner.

They roll their eyes at this.

"I would have thought that you wouldn't have made it through the night"Tony says smiling.

"Is that so Agent DiNozzo?"Jen replies from behind him.

"Um I mean- I...never mind Director"Tony says quickly.

"Mhm"Jenny comments.

They all smirk at the suddenly quiet Tony.

"Got anything else to say DiNozzo?"Lexi teases.

Tony glares at her.

"Lexi, Abby's now"Jen orders.

Lexi obeys and starts to walk away when she hears,"Stay out of trouble or else"and starts to run.

"Maybe I can sneak a visit to Autopsy," Lexi says to herself.

She goes down to greet Ducky in Autopsy.

"Good morning Ducky! Good morning Jimmy"she greets.

"Morning Lexi"Jimmy says.

Ducky looks up from his work."Ah!Good morning Alexia and what brings you here?"

"Jenny sent me to Abby's but I wanted to say good morning"Lexi says innocently.

"Oh very well then, you had better get going before she finds you here"Ducky says.

"Yeah you're right"Lexi says turning back. In the hallways she bumps straight into Jenny!

She wordlessly points towards the elevator. Lexi walks toward it and Jenny places a smack to her bottom. They step into the elevator and the doors close.

"Didn't I tell you to go to Abby's?"Jenny says pressing the emergency stop button.

"Yes ma'am"Lexi says.

"Then how did you get to Autopsy?"Jenny asks.

"Well you see, I went into the elevator and pressed the button for autopsy then-"Lexi says sarcastically until she is spun around and whacked 3 HARD times.

"OW OW OW!Okay I'm sorry!I just wanted to say hi to Ducky"Lexi says rubbing her bottom.

"You could have asked permission first"Jen says.

"Oh...sorry"Lexi says looking at her shoes.

"I know honey...try to stay out of trouble okay?"Jen says putting her hands on Lexi's shoulders.

"Okay I will"Lexi says giving her a hug.

Jen returns the hug then starts up the elevator and gets off at Abby's floor."Go in and stay there, okay kiddo?"Jen says.

"Kay"Lexi says walking in the lab

Abby types away on her computer sipping a CafPow!.

"Hey Abs"Lexi says.

"Hey Lexigator!"Abby says.

"I gotta stay in here for a while so can I use your office?"Lexi asks.

"Okay my laptop is there too"Abby says.

"Okay thanks"Lexi says.

After a while of playing Tetris and checkers and various downloaded games, Lexi was getting bored...and that was NOT good.

"Abby I'm gonna go out for a while okay?"Lexi says.

"Depends, where?"Abby asks.

"Back to the bullpen. The team might be back,"Lexi answers.

"...Okay, but if they aren't there, come straight back,"Abby says.

Lexi nods and leaves the lab. In the bullpen, she looks to see if the coast was clear and goes to her bag.

She pulls out superglue, food coloring, and a computer keyboard and proceeds to glue Ziva's pens and pencils to her desk, puts coloring in Tony's lukewarm coffee, and replaces Tim's keyboard with the faulty one.

She suddenly hears the ding of the elevator and Lexi hides behind Gibbs' empty desk.

"I still don't believe that you actually tackled the guy"Tim remarks

"Probie Probie Probie you really have to have more faith in me!"Tony says smiling.

Ziva rolls her eyes."The point is, we have captured the suspect and we have reports to fill!Whoo hoo..."she says with a sarcastic twirl of her finger.

Tony drinks from his coffee.

Tim tries to type on his keyboard.

"Hey, my keyboard isn't working!"Tim says pressing the enter key and foam spills from between the keys.

He rolls his eyes."Real mature Tony"he says.

"Huh?It wasn't me!I swear!"Tony says innocently.

"What the hell?"Ziva tries picking up a pen but it wouldn't budge.

"So the mysterious prankster got you too Zee-Vah?"Tony says grinning.

Ziva starts to tell Tony off but takes a look at Tony's teeth."Tony, what kind of toothpaste do you use?"she asks.

"Uhh Colgate?"Tony says nervously.

"Does it involve turning your teeth purple?"Tim asks smirking.

Tony quickly whips out a mirror and gives out a high-pitched squeak. His teeth, tongue and gums were a deep purple!

"Whoever is doing this is a dead man!"Tony growls.

"What if it is a woman?"Ziva asks.

"That too!"Tony says.

Lexi quietly crawls out of the bullpen with a smirk. Oh she DEFINITELY had more things in mind. Once she started, she couldn't stop.

~*~NCIS~*~

Jenny Shepard's door had never gotten that many knocks as it did that afternoon.

By the 10th time, she was furious!She power walks it out of her office and stands at the stair railing looking down at everyone.

"What is going on!?"she yelled.

"Someone is pranking us and its not DiNozzo this time!"Special Agent Floyd yells out. His hands were attached to his keyboard.

Jenny's mind wavers directly to one certain 13 year old.

"Everyone back to work.I know who is behind this"Jenny says quietly."Oh and Agent Floyd?You might need some Nail Polish Remover for that"

Everyone quietly walks away shaking their heads.

Lexi watches from her hiding place and smiles.'I actually got away with it!'she thinks.

Sadly, her triumph is short lived when she hears the furious and chilling yell from one angry Jenny Shepard:"ALEXIA MARIE GIBBS, MY OFFICE NOW!"

Lexi reluctantly appears from her hiding place with her face burning from all the stares, smirks and glares she gets from the other agents.

Walking by the bullpen, she sees Tim and Tony smirking and shaking their heads at her and Ziva muttering angrily in Hebrew...yikes!It was a good thing that of all the languages she knew (3!) Hebrew wasn't one of them. For she didn't want to know what was being said at all.

Lexi makes it to the top and tries to get a word in. Jen cuts her off with a swift hand movement, snaps her fingers and points to the office.

Lexi goes in and sits down on the couch-

"And who exactly told you to sit!?"Jen yells.

"You didn't exactly tell me to stand either"Lexi says with a shrug.

"Being a smart ass won't exactly help you right now so cut the crap"Jen says.

Lexi shrugs.

"Now since the time I left you at Abby's, what were you up to with the pranking?"Jenny asks.

"Um...I made Tony's teeth purple, superglued Ziva's pencils and pens, foamed McGee's keyboard...a fake one of course"Lexi starts.

"Then what happened?"Jenny asks trying to keep her cool.

"I put hair gel in the soap dispensers.."Lexi says.

"And?"

"Um..put salt in the break room coffee"Lexi says

"And?"Jenny asks.

"Uh..took the screws out of their chairs...told them that there was an early day...more superglue stuff..."Lexi says wincing. Huh, she didn't put much thought in this at all.

"So you decided to mess around!?I left you at Abby's for a reason!This isn't a playground this is a federal building!"Jen yells.

"I know..I was bored"Lexi says sheepishly.

"BORED!?You could have played on that iPhone you have or maybe, I don't know STAYED WITH ABBY?"Jen yells some more.

"Oh..."Lexi says.'Dumb ass' she thinks and gives herself a mental headslap.

Jenny walks over to her desk."You will be punished for this"she says seriously.

Lexi's head snaps up."You don't mean-"she starts.

"I do mean this time Lexi. I've given you warnings but obviously they are not working"Jen says.

"Please, Jen I'm sorry just don't"Lexi pleads.

"No Lexi I'm tired of your behavior!McGee's past discussion obviously didn't help you so you need me to have one with you as well. This was the last straw"Jenny says.

"No nononono!Im sorry!"Lexi pleads more.

"You will be in a moment"Jenny says sitting down on the couch and motions for Lexi to get over her lap.

"Let's go Alexia, NOW..And lose the shorts"Jenny says motioning to the girl's jeans.

Lexi starts to unbutton them and looks up at her pleading.

Jenny didn't have time for this so she yanks down her shorts and pulls her over her knee.

"Jenny no!Dont do this!"Lexi says frantically.

"Sorry honey but I'm going to have to"Jenny says raising her hand.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Lexi tries to come off of her lap but Jenny is too strong for her and has her arm around her waist.

"Jenny ow!I'm ow sorry!Stop ow please I didn't ow mean ow to take it oww!This far ow!Okay!"Lexi wails.

"You didn't SMACK! mean for SMACK! it to go SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! this far?SMACK! SMACK! Well it did!SMACK! SMACK!"Jenny scolds.

She stops and Lexi tries to get up from her lap. Jen keeps a strong hold of the girl's waist.

"Uh uh, we aren't done here missy"Jenny says taking a hairbrush from her jacket.

Lexi's eyes almost pop out of her head.

"No!"she cries. Where did that come from!?

"10 with the brush honey then you're done"Jenny says.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Lexi breaks down in uncontrollable sobs and Jen throws the brush aside. She rearranges the girl's clothing then pulls her in for a tight hug.

"Now I understand why McGee was crying after last time. That was so hard to do sweetie"Jenny says softly stroking her curly hair.

"I'm sorry Jenny really sorry"Lexi says sniffling.

"I know baby girl.I hated doing that so much"Jenny says.

"But you wouldn't hesitate to do it if I step out of line"Lexi says.

"Thats right"Jenny says

She smoothed out her curls and kisses her forehead."Now go out into the bullpen and behave okay?"Jenny says.

"Okay I promise really this time"Lexi says seriously.

"I'm sure Lexi.I love you"Jenny says softly.

"Love you too Jen"Lexi says stepping out.

Jenny sighs and shakes her head. That girl will be the death of her one day.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi walks out rubbing her behind.'Jeez,Tony was right!Pissing Jenny off was not a bright idea at all' she says to herself.

When she gets to the bullpen they look at her.

"I'm really sorry you guys.I didn't want it to go that far"Lexi says shamefully.

"We know that Lex. You meant well and didn't really think it through"Tim says.

"You better think twice about pranking me again"Ziva warns.

"Oh and Tony?You were right"Lexi says.

"Right about what?"he asks.

"Pissing Jen off?Dumbest idea ever!"Lexi says rubbing her bottom.

"Language, and yes I was right."Tony says seriously.

Ziva motions for her to come to her. She then starts talking to Lexi in quick and quiet French which she understood. If Ziva had talked to her in English, Tony would have had trouble keeping his mouth shut.

(How was the 'discussion'?)Ziva asks.

(Hand then brush...not fun)Lexi says grimacing.

(It should not be...that is no different than how I would have punished you)Ziva says sternly.

(Yeah.I'm sorry and thanks for talking to me in a different language)Lexi says.

(You are forgiven...and Tony would never have stopped talking about it)Ziva says

(Agreed.)Lexi hugs Ziva tightly.

Tim then beckons Lexi over and she goes and sits next to him.

Tim lowers his voice so they both can hear."So I take it that she actually did it didn't she?"he asks.

"Yeah...she sure did"she whispers in response.

"Make better choices next time"Tim whispers.

"Yeah"she says.

"Don't be dumb enough to prank Ziva of all people again."Tim whispers.

"I know"Lexi says shamefully.

"But between you and me?When Tony discovered his purple teeth, his face was PRICELESS"he whispers with a chuckle.

"I know. I saw it, and it was sweet" she whispers proudly.

"That doesn't mean it's okay! You do that again and I'll have my turn and it won't matter who spanked you previously...clear?"Tim whispers sharply.

Lexi knew damn well that Tim wasn't playing."Yeah Tim...clear"

Tim hugs her and kisses her forehead."I hate to see you in trouble little sis"Tim whispers.

"Thanks."Lexi says smiling.

She gets up and sits in Gibbs' chair yelping in the process.

"Hey what is this, Keep-Secrets-From-Tony Day?"Tony whines.

Ziva gives him a death glare and he shuts up.

~*~NCIS~*~

A few hours later, Lexi sits (albeit uncomfortably)in Gibbs chair with her headphones in. But there was no music playing. She had turned it off a long time meant she was and Tim went on a lunch/coffee trip and had yet to come back.

Tony was sitting with his feet up fast asleep.

Lexi quietly took the rubber band that she kept round her wrist and aimed it at Tony.

"Release that and your butt will sorely regret it"he says without opening an eye.

She flips him the bird."Saw that...Keep it up"Tony says eyes still closed.

Lexi shrugs then turns on her music and sings.

"I heard that you settled down, that you, found a girl and you're married nooooow I heard that-"Lexi starts but Tony interrupts her.

"One more note and I'll lock you in a room forcing you to listen to 'Set Fire To The Rain' for 4 hours straight!"he growls.

"Damn DiNozzo what the hells with you!?"Lexi scoffs.

Tony starts to yell but he has a thought."I'll get Jenny on you," Tony says mischievously.

Lexi almost explodes."You wouldn't DARE!"she hisses.

"Really?I'll just call her right now then"Tony says smirking.'Challenge accepted' he thinks.

At that moment, Tim and Ziva walk around the corner.

~*~NCIS~*~

20 minutes earlier...

Tim and Ziva walk out of Subway with everyone's sandwiches(Pastrami & Swiss on Italian for Lexi, BLT on Italian for Tim, Chicken Teriyaki on Whole Wheat for Ziva and Turkey and Mozzarella Melt on flatbread for Tony).

Tim looks at his watch."We'd better hurry up.10 minutes alone with DiNozzo oughta drive Lexi crazy"he says.

" Of course if it were me I would have ripped out his tongue and made him swallow it to stop his incessant chatter" Ziva says.

"That would be classified as unheard of in modern society Zi"Tim says chuckling.

"Well I doubt that Lexi would really go that far"Ziva says.

"That's because you haven't taught her your super ninja skills as yet"Tim says smiling.

"Well as Tony will definitely drive her up the hall with his nonsense"Ziva says.

"Up the wall"Tim corrects.

"Whatever...let's just get the coffees and pray that they are not going at each other's eyes"Ziva says starting the car.

"Well actually it's-ah never mind"Tim says shaking his head.

After getting coffees (Lemon iced tea for Lexi) they hurry up and get to the floor of the bullpen.

Upon getting off of the elevator, they hear the distinct voices of Tony and Lexi.

"You wouldn't DARE!"they hear Lexi say.

"Really?"They hear Tony's voice reply."I'll just call her right now then"

'Oh God Lexi why can't you just behave yourself?'Tim thinks.

"What is it now?"Tim asks in exasperation.

Lexi has a seething look on her face while Tony has a cocky look on his.

"Obviously Miss Lexi needs another attitude adjustment"Tony says with a smirk.

"Lexi?"Tim asks Lexi.

"Well, obviously I can't listen to Adele without Cranky McCrankyPanties here interrupting me!"Lexi seethes.

"Hey well it's not my-wait, Cranky McCrankyPANTIES?Really?"Tony says.

"Yes!I meant it because they are obviously in a bunch!"Lexi yells.

"Yeah?Well that's why-"Tony starts but Ziva cuts them off.

"Children!Just stop it before both of you will be introduced to one of the 6 ways I can kill you without a weapon!"Ziva yells.

They both shut up at that.

" Is that all?"Ziva says.

" Forgot the part about her being disrespectful"Tony says.

Ziva raises an eyebrow at her."Really?Do tell, and do not leave anything out"she warns.

"Um...at first I was bored and aimed a rubber band at Tony but it backfired when he said 'Release it and your butt will regret it'...then I was singing a song and he threatened to lock me in a room listening to it for 4 hours straight"Lexi explains.

" Is that it?"Ziva knew very well that there was more but she was just testing her.

"Yep pretty much"Lexi says quickly. She didn't want to tell Ziva the real thing that happened.

"Are you sure?"Ziva says seriously.'Surely she is not stupid'Ziva thinks.

"Yep pretty sure"Lexi says.

Tim wasn't sure what she did, but lying to Ziva is the dumbest thing you could ever do.'She has a death wish'Tim thinks.

Tony shakes his head. He didn't want to be in her shoes...or pants.

"Lexi...I suggest that you tell me the truth before I blow my head"Ziva says deathly calm.

"Um..it's top Ziva not head"Tim says.

They all wince at the stupidity.

Ziva turns around slowly to face Tim. The look on her face clearly said that she didn't give a rat's ass about what idiom she got wrong.

Tim realized that the foolish thing to do right now was correct her.

"But head is good too I mean um.."Tim stutters.

Ziva turns back to Lexi, grabs her arm and leads her to the conference room.

Tony turns to Tim."I really hope she survives this one"Tim says.

"Uh huh...but while we're at it, lets dig into these sandwiches!"Tony says cheerfully.

"Sounds like a plan DiNozzo!"Tim says.

TBC~*~

**...Okay...That escalated pretty quickly...Lexi obviously just made one of the biggest mistakes of her young life!What do you think that Ziva is going to do to our little Troublemaker?Reviews welcome! -Ally**

***Tateleh means 'little darling'(I think) in Hebrew!**


	5. Chapter 5:Ziva & Food Fights :)

**Hey guys Ally here with a new chapter!Thank you for the reviews EmilyAnnGibbs,NCISgeordie,torontogirl1 and Guest!No I wouldn't wanna be in her shoes(or pants!)either :3.I don't own anything except our lil Troublemaker!On with the story!:3**

~*~NCIS~*~

A new Probie walks around the bullpen reading his latest case.

Nothing very unusual has happened as yet until he sees a young woman hauling a girl who can't be more than 12 or 13 by the arm;Wait...she looks like the girl he saw earlier who was called by the Director...hmmm he wondered what she has done since the woman looks like she shouldn't be messed with.

She basically drags the pale girl towards the conference room and pushes him aside.

"Hey watch it!"he grumbles.

She turns around with a deadly look and the girl shakes her head and mouths 'run!'

"Ya know what?It was my fault.I should look where I'm going"he quickly says turning away.

'I should stay out of her way next time I see her'he thinks power walking away.

~*~NCIS~*~

Ziva kicks open the door to the conference room.

"In!"she yells.

Lexi quickly goes in and stands near the table.

"No entiendo lo que ha venido sobre vosotros!"Ziva yells in Spanish.(I don't understand what has come over you!)

Lexi understood perfectly."I'm sorry Ziva I didn't think I guess.."Lexi says with her head also understood that when Ziva was angry,she didn't speak English.

"¿Qué? ¿No pensaste? Esa es la misma excusa que utiliza todo el tiempo!"Ziva bellows.(What?You didn't THINK?That is the same excuse that you use all the time!)

"I just didn't want to get into trouble!"Lexi says.

"¿Y qué te crees que eres ahora?"Ziva asks sarcastically.(And what do you think you are in now?)

Lexi shrugs.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no pasó nada? Si no pasó nada entonces ¿por qué crees que se metería en problemas?"Ziva asks angrily.(I thought you said that nothing happened?If nothing happened then why did you think that you would get into trouble?)

'Oh God I'm in for it now!'Lexi thinks."Are you mad?"she asks sheepishly.

"Oh no!I've been repeatedly lied to so now I'm lemony!"Ziva says sarcastically switching back to English much to Lexi's relief.

"Umm you mean peachy?"Lexi says.

Ziva explodes switching now to German."Es ist mir egal, was es ist! Es war sarkastisch!"she bellows.(I don't care what it is!It was sarcastic!)

Lexi's mouth of course reacted before her brain as usual."What is this?Around the world in 80 seconds?"

Ziva's facial expression changed from angry and annoyed,to seething and deadly in under 0.2 seconds flat.

"Before I spank the daylights out of you,tell me all that happened out there and if you leave out anything I will make what Jenny gave you this morning seem like love pats!SPILL IT"she seethes.

Lexi realizes that telling the truth was inevitable.

"Um...after I aimed the rubber band at Tony and he 'saw' I...kinda um may have sorta flipped him the bird?"Lexi says carefully.

Ziva seems confused.

"Um..I put up the middle finger at him..."Lexi explains.

Ziva starts yelling in another language (Russian maybe?).

"Can I continue?"Lexi asks wincing.

Ziva sighs."Yes because you cannot manage to make me any angrier."she answers sarcastically.

"Um well when Tony threatened to lock me in a room I kinda said,'Damn DiNozzo what the hell is with you?'..."Lexi says waiting for the explosion.

Ziva rubs her temples."So mainly it was disrespect?"she says.

" I've learned my lesson!"Lexi says frantically.

"You will now I assure you!"Ziva says.

"But why doesn't Tony spank me instead?"Lexi asks.

"He had his chance and missed it!..You lied to ME so now you pay the price!"Ziva says sternly.

"Please,Zi I'm still sore!"Lexi pleads

"Really?Obviously you aren't anymore since you constantly show disrespect"Ziva says.

She continues."And Jenny showed her displeasure to your backside at about 0830?It is now 1345...you should still be feeling the affects but not as badly as before"

Lexi is dumbfounded.'How the hell does she know about this?Oh yeah..I almost forgot!Years of being spanked by Gibbs' she thought.

Ziva was right...Jenny had spanked her hard but now she was sure that her butt was more or less a bit pink.

"Well?Let us get this over with"Ziva says pulling up a chair.

Lexi shakes her head quickly."Ziva please I'm sorry for lying it won't happen again I promise!"she pleads.

Ziva looks at her watch."You have 10 seconds or you won't have any protection"she threatens.

Lexi quickly stands at Ziva's right side and she gently pulls Lexi over her knees.

"Ziva please I'm sorry!You don't have to do this!"

Ziva decides to keep Lexi's jeans up because her bottom doesn't need much to reignite the previous fire.

"Nope I have warned you."Ziva says raising her hand.

'At least I have my jeans up' Lexi thinks with relief.

Her relief is short lived however when Ziva places a sharp smack to her backside.

SMACK!

Lexi is shocked that even over her jeans it hurt like hell!

"Ow!Ziva okay I'm sorry!"Lexi says as the smacks rapidly rain down.

"Sorry SMACK! for SMACK! what SMACK!SMACK! exactly SMACK! Alexia?"Ziva says not pausing.

"For ouch! Lying and owww! disrespecting oww! Tony!"Lexi wails.

"Will SMACK!SMACK! this happen SMACK!SMACK! again?SMACK!"Ziva says.

"Nooooo!OW it ow won't!Promise!Ouch!"Lexi sobs.

"Good!SMACK! or SMACK! else you SMACK! will be SMACK!SMACK! getting this SMACK!SMACK! bare!Understood?SMACK!"Ziva says.

"Yess I under oww stand!"Lexi wails.

Ziva abruptly stops and pulls Lexi's limp body off of her lap and into a warm embrace which Lexi is thankful for.

"Ziva I'm sorry"Lexi whimpers.

"I know tateleh.I hope I do not have to do that again"Ziva says kissing her head.

"But you will not hesitate to do it in the future"Lexi recites.

"Thats right"Ziva says with a smile.

They stay in the embrace until Ziva gets up."Now lets wash up and go eat before the savages eat it all"she jokes.

Lexi had forgotten about their food!She runs to the bathroom and washes her hands.

Seeing that she is alone,she lowers the back of her jeans to examine the 'damage' and gasps;Ziva was right!She had turned her bottom to the shade of magenta!

'If she had done this over my thick jeans,what would my bottom look like if I had gotten it bare?'Lexi wonders pulls up her jeans and quickly leaves.

Ziva is outside of the bathroom door."Ready?"

"Yeah"Lexi says smiling.

"How bad is the damage"Ziva asks smirking.

"Very pink"Lexi says blushing.

"Good...you are fine now yes?"Ziva asks.

"Yah I'm okay..but um..were you in the men's room?"Lexi asks.

"Yes."Ziva says nonchalantly.

Lexi says no more about this."Would you have really spanked me bare Ziva?"Lexi asks quietly.

"What do you think?"Ziva says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeahh"Lexi says quietly.

"Okay then...you do know that I do not want to right?"Ziva says.

"Yes."Lexi says.

Ziva puts an arm around her as they walk in.

~*~NCIS~*~

Tony,Tim and Jenny stand talking in the bullpen.

As Ziva and Lexi walk in,Jenny gives Lexi a look that clearly said 'we will talk when we get home'

Lexi pulls out hers and Ziva's sandwiches and drinks places herself in Gibbs' chair with a hiss and hands Ziva her food.

Tim gives Tony a look and nods to the computer.

Jenny looks at Ziva and gives her a questioning look;Ziva nods and Jenny nods in satisfaction.

Tim and Tony briefly talk on the IM.

_User TMcGee has logged in._

_User TDiNozzo has logged in._

_TDiNozzo- Now I kinda feel bad :(_

_TMcGee- Why...? :/_

_TDiNozzo- Because she had to feel the wrath of Ziva David._

_TMcGee- Well true :I _

_TDiNozzo- Yeah...:(_

_TMcGee- Well...she's alive :/_

_TDiNozzo- Way to state the obvious McAnswers -_-_

_TMcGee- Whatever...I'm logging off bye :P_

_User TMcGee has logged off._

_User TDiNozzo has logged off._

There was an awkward silence for a moment until they hear Lexi's iPhone ring.

"Hello?"Lexi answers.

Pause.

"Hey Gibbs!"Lexi says excitedly.

Pause.

"Yeah it was fine"Lexi responds.

Pause.

Lexi blanches."Oh..well its been good."she says.

Pause.

"Yes I did."Lexi says sighing.

Pause.

"Umm well..pranking?"Lexi winces and holds the phone away from her ear.

They faintly hear the voice of a pissed off Leroy Jethro Gibbs."What!?I have only been gone a day!"They hear.

"I understand...it was 'dealt with'."Lexi says rolling her eyes.

Pause.

"How?...do I really have to answer that?"Lexi asks sarcastically.

Pause.

"Jenny...Yess she did"Lexi says.

Pause.

Lexi holds the phone towards Jenny."He wants you"

Jenny takes the phone."Jethro?Yes...I take it you made it safely?...Oh I most certainly did!...Pranking in a federal building...Ziva did too.I don't know,why don't you ask her yourself Jethro she's right here...well either way you're going to hear sarcasm"Jenny says handing the phone to Ziva.

Lexi covers her face with her hands

"Gibbs?Yes...Fine...other than usual disrespect...Tony...Not towards me!Surely she is not stupid...Lying..Yes...No..I will...okay then"Ziva hands the phone to Tony.

"Boss?Yeah...I don't-I know...I won't let it happen again...I will next time Boss...Okay"Tony holds the phone to Tim.

"Boss?Uh not yet no...Yeah of course...I have before Boss...I highly doubt it...Okay then..bye."Tim says handing the phone back to Lexi.

"Hello?"she answers."Okay"

Lexi walks over to Tony and headslaps him.

"Yeow!What!?"Tony yelps.

"He said first things first headslap you."Lexi says shrugging.

Pause.

"I know."Lexi says.

Pause.

Lexi winces and pales."Do I have to?"

Pause.

Her eyes widen."Okay okay!"Lexi says pressing the screen for speaker phone.

"Alexia I sure hope that you find the common sense not to piss the two main women with the worst tempers off again!"Gibbs yells.

"I'll try my best"Lexi says.

"What do you mean you'll try your best!?"Gibbs yells.

"If I had said I promise you would have said 'don't make promises you can't keep'"she says imitating him.

"Keep up your smart ass attitude and you won't be able to sit until you're 25"Gibbs barks.

"So how is your trip going?"Lexi says sweetly;Everyone rolls their eyes.

Gibbs sighs."Goodbye everyone...Alexia behave for Christ's sake"he says.

"Bye"everyone hangs up.

"...So what now?"Lexi asks expectantly.

Everyone gives her an annoyed and tired look

"What?"Lexi says innocently confused.

~*~NCIS~*~

A few hours later,it was time to pack up.

"It's been an eventful day huh?"Lexi says;Everyone nods and chuckles.

Lexi walks over to Tony.

"Tony?I'm sorry about earlier...when I'm bored I get irritated and my mouth goes into overdrive"Lexi says apologetically.

"It's okay.I forgave you from earlier when you suffered the wrath of Ziva"Tony says earning himself a sharp headslap from Ziva.

"At least I survived.I should really take you guys more seriously from now on"Lexi says.

"Your butt would appreciate it"Tim says with a smile.

"Yea you're right!"Lexi says laughing.

"But you do know that I won't be so lenient next time?"Tony says seriously.

"Yes sir"Lexi says.

"Well,I'm leaving guys!"Lexi says hugging each of them.

"Bye Lex"Tony says.

"Bye tateleh"Ziva says.

"Bye Lexi"Tim says.

As she goes to Jenny's office,they all chuckle.

"Gotta love her though"Tim says.

They all nod.

~*~NCIS~*~

The drive from NCIS to Jenny's was quiet.

Lexi immediately goes upstairs to shower and gets dressed in PJs and goes downstairs to find Jenny curled up in the sofa watching a movie already dressed in PJs too.

"Hey Jen..."Lexi says.

"Hey sweetie"Jenny pats the empty space on the couch next to her.

Lexi goes and sits down."Sooo...about earlier..are ya still mad?"Lexi asks nervously.

"No not really"Jen says.

"Oh.."Lexi says.

"Were you worried that I'd be mad at you?"Jen asks.

"Kinda?"Lexi says.

"You were punished and it was over"Jen reassures her.

"Oh okay...cool"Lexi says relaxing.

"Besides,why were you so worried?"Jen asks.

"Well...you're kinda scary when you're mad"Lexi admits.

"How so?"Jen says raising an eyebrow.

"Well...your face gets red...your voice gets really loud and chilling...and you look like you're going to kill someone"Lexi says.

"Huh...that explains ALOT...but that's how I look when I'm mad though...how about earlier?"Jen asks.

"I was almost ready to wet my pants...you would have made Palmer pass out"Lexi says giggling.

Jen laughed out loud at this."I suppose that that is one of the perks of being the Director;I scare people"Jen says with a smirk.

"Ha!What about Gibbs?He scares people walking into a room!"Lexi says.

"True..but he is really just a big glob of fluffy marshmallow"Jen says.

"In a crunchy rock hard graham cracker exterior"Lexi says.

"Thats right"Jen says.

They sit and watch the movie together (of course falling asleep before the ending).

~*~NCIS~*~

5 days later...

"You ready Lexi honey?"Jen calls.

"Yeah!Just a sec!"Lexi calls out.

The past few days were loads of fun!They had gone to see a movie,went to the mall,and visited a museum.

Now it was time for her to pack up her clothes and get ready to go to Gibbs' house to change sets of clothing;Then it was off to Ziva's for another week.

While they were driving from Gibbs' house,Lexi turns to Jenny."Jen?Thanks for everything...it was fun"Lexi says

"No problem honey...it was very enjoyable for me too!We should do this again.I love having you around"Jen says with a smile.

"Yeah I loved spending time with you it was sooo fun!And at the mall when you saw that fat guy cut in front of you,I thought he was gonna wet his pants when you started yelling!"Lexi says bursting into fits of giggles.

"Like I said.I don't really understand how I'm scary when I'm mad!"Jen says.

"Oh trust me,it's a pretty scary sight"Lexi says.

"A sight that you don't seem to try to avoid"Jen says raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I don't try to see that on purpose"Lexi says.

"Mhm.."Jen says rolling her eyes.

Lexi started fidgeting in her seat.

"Lemme guess,you're nervous about going to Ziva's right?"Jen says.

Lexi gapes."Years at NCIS can give you that mind reading power"Jen says.

"Well...yeah you're right."Lexi admits.

"Don't worry sweetie,as long as you don't do anything that will get you spanked...by ZIVA at that"Jen says.

"Like I said,not on purpose"Lexi says.

"Well you had better try to avoid it because Ziva will have you over her knees as fast as she can throw a knife!"Jen says sternly.

Lexi goes silent at that;She was right.

"But on the other hand,Ziva is a brilliant listener and gives beneficial advice so if something is bothering you,go to her"Jen says.

"Okay...I'll try my best"Lexi says.

"I know honey"Jen says softly.

She pulls up at Ziva's,gets out and rings the bell.

Ziva appears shortly after."Good you are here!"Ziva says brightly.

"Okay well,since you're all set I'll be going"Jen says kissing Lexi's forehead."Behave!"Jen calls out from her car.

They both wave as she pulls off."You can put your bag upstairs in the spare room"Ziva says."I will be in the kitchen.I am making lasagna"Ziva calls.

Her favorite!Lexi races upstairs to the spare much different from Jens spare room (with the exception of the ukulele hanging on the wall)she gets her things in order and races downstairs.

"It smells great!"Lexi says.

"Thank you!It is almost ready"Ziva says.

Lexi sits at the kitchen table and starts to think to herself.'I had better tread lightly with Ziva.I remember her promise'...

"_Ziva would you really spank me bare?"Lexi asks quietly._

_"What do you think"Ziva asks raising an eyebrow._

_"Yeeah.."Lexi says._

_"Okay then...you know I do not want to right?"Ziva says._

_"Yes"Lexi says_

_Ziva puts her arm around her as they walk in._

"Lexi?"Ziva's voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"Lexi says.

"I asked if you would like some salad with your lasagna?"Ziva asks.

"Oh!Yeah sure thanks"Lexi answers.

Ziva eyes her carefully;She puts the bowl of greens down.

"Okay...out with it;What is wrong?"Ziva says concerned.

Lexi shakes her head;Ziva sighs and sits next to her.

"I will not carry out my promise unless I feel you deserve it;But until then,we will have some fun,yes?"Ziva reassures her.

Lexi is shocked."Man...what is with you and Jenny with your mind reading powers?"she says.

Ziva laughs."I know you little sis"she says.

She hugs Lexi tightly."Do not worry will have fun...relax some"Ziva says.

Lexi immediately relaxes."Yeah you're right.I'll try hard not to misbehave too much"Lexi says seriously.

Ziva smiles." knowing you,you will DEFINATELY get into a number of scraps"she says.

"You mean scrapes?"Lexi corrects

Ziva flicked a piece of salad towards her;Lexi flicks some sauce from a bowl.

Soon,they're in a full food fight!Lexi's proven that she has excellent aim,and Ziva of course took her fast reflexes to good use when she ducked from Lexi's shredded cheese attack.

5 minutes later,both were slumped against the cabinets on the floor exhausted and covered in tomato paste,various cheeses,vegetables and what looked like soggy pasta.

"See?You just had to relax"Ziva says out of breath;She carefully picks a stray piece of lettuce from her thick curls.

"Yeah...you're..huff..right.."Lexi smiles,also out of breath.

"If Tony were here,he would either jump for joy or pass out at the sight of all of this"Lexi comments.

"Agreed"Ziva says laughing slightly.

"I love you big sis"Lexi says smiling.

"I love you too little sis"Ziva says picking a piece of cheese from Lexi's cheek;She pops it in her mouth.

"Really?"Lexi says rolling her eyes but laughing.

"Hey!I cannot resist!"Ziva says laughing.

**TBC~Awww a big sis little sis moment!What do you guys want to happen?Review quick before I catch writer's block!Thanks guyshh! :3 **

**-Ally ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6:Sneaking out

Hey guys!Ally here with a new chapter just for you!

Previously...

Lexi has to stay with Ziva for a week..She reassures Lexi to relax and behave so she doesn't have to carry out her threat (read chapter 5).But will our little Troublemaker push her too far?On with the story!^.^

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi jolts out of her sleep when she feels a presence near her.

"Hey hey!Do not worry it is only me" Ziva says calming her down.

"Buenos Dias Ziva" Lexi says.

"Buenos Dias tateleh" Ziva says warmly.

"I smell bacon and eggs!"Lexi says with a sniff.

"Yes,breakfast is ready get washed up and you can eat."Ziva says walking from the room.

Lexi jumps out of bed,brushes her teeth,showers and brushes her unruly curls into a messy bun at the top of her head.

She puts on a dark blue Aeropostale tee with light Levi jeans and black Jordan sneakers.

She sprints downstairs and sits at the table..Ziva places a hot plate of turkey bacon and scrambled eggs with a tall glass of orange juice.

"Toda!*"Lexi says politely.

Ziva looks surprised."You are learning Hebrew?"she asks.

"Just a little...not fluently.I need more practice"Lexi explains.

Ziva nods smiling..Lexi takes a bite of her egg.

"For example Zi:Ōkhel ta'eem*!"Lexi says

Ziva grins widely."You are doing well!And thank you"Ziva says.

After eating,they both get into Ziva's car and reach NCIS in 15 minutes.

Once there, Lexi goes up to Jen's office.

She knocks first(that's a first)and hears a 'come in'.She enters.

"Good morning Jenny!"Lexi says giving the older woman a hug.

"Good morning Lexibear!"Jenny says returning the embrace.(The team members all have specific nicknames for her..Cool huh? :3)

"How was Ziva's?"Jenny asks.

"Fine actually!We had an Italian food fight!"Lexi says with a grin.

"Like I said,just relax...AND behave yourself.I know all about her threat"Jenny says.

Lexi blanches."Y-you do?"she stutters.'How the hell did she know!?'

"Of course!I am in fact what you all call me 'Mama Bear'.I know everything"Jenny says with a smirk.

"But..of course no one else would actually carry the threat out to me except Ziva...right ?"Lexi asks nervously.

"You really think that I'm not capable of that?"Jen asks raising an eyebrow.

"N-no!Not that I mean of course I know that YOU would but..."Lexi says.

"Everyone with rights can."Jenny says casually.

"Y-you mean..."Lexi gulps."T-tony and Tim?

Jenny nods."Just as long as you behave and they won't have to!Honestly Alexia how many times have we been over this?"

Lexi shrugs and looks down."A lot"

Jen squeezes her shoulder in reassurance."And you will keep hearing it honey"she says with a smirk.

"Well until I hear it again I should get going now"Lexi says.

"Yes I have work to do.I love you sweetie..And stay out of trouble!"Jenny says.

"Love ya "Lexi says running off.

Jen shakes her head.'A clone of my teenaged self'she thinks with a smile.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi skips down to Autopsy.

"Good morning Ducky!"Lexi greets.

"Good morning my dear!"Ducky says with a smile.

Lexi looks behind her for Ziva.

"Now,I hear that you are staying with Ziva this week"Ducky says.

"Yeah it's true"Lexi says.

"I'm sure you will keep your mischievous antics to a minimum"Ducky says raising an eyebrow.

"I will surely try my best"Lexi says.

"I'm sure you would..Ziva will not hesitate to put you across her knees"Ducky says sternly.

"Yeah I'm sure of that...she did it already"Lexi says wincing.

"Yes for lying..Timothy did also I presume?"Ducky says.

Lexi's eyes widen."How did you know?"

"Oh come on my dear of course I know"Ducky says.

"Um..yeah he did last week"Lexi says.

Ducky pats her shoulder."I'm sure that if you at least behave yourself he,or anyone else won't have to"

"I know I know I don't get into trouble on purpose"Lexi says.

Ducky chuckles."Yes I'm sure my dear...You know this reminds me of-"Ducky says.

Lexi leaves before he can continue and goes up to the bullpen.

Suddenly her phone vibrates with a text.

'_Natalia LaRosa'_

_Nat-Hey Lex wanna come over? :)_

Lexi smiles and texts a reply.

_Lex-Yeah sure I'm at NCIS...lemme ask Ziva first... :) _

Natalia replies soon after.

_Nat-Oh okay!My house isn't_ _even__ 5 minutes away..oh you're staying with Ziva?_

_Lex-I know that lmao...and yah Gibbs is off on some case I'll tell ya later :)_

_Nat-k well you better ask Ziva nicely_

_Lex-Nat do you even know who you're talking to?Sweet talking is my specialty_

_Nat-Uh huh I'm sure...hurry up!My mom is making her homemade mud pie!_

_Lex-No frigging way I'm missing out on your mom's mud pie!_

_Nat-Then hurry up!And tell Jenny I said hi!_

_Lex-Okay okay damn!Okay I will.._

Lexi goes up to Ziva in the bullpen.

"Hey Ziva?Is it okay if I go over Natalia's house?"Lexi asks.

"No tateleh not today"Ziva says filling out paperwork.

"But Ziva!"Lexi wasn't expecting for her to say no.

Ziva looks up with an annoyed expression."I said no"

Lexi stomps her foot."Thats not fair!"

Tim and Tony look on,interested.

Ziva slams her palm on the desk."I said NO!One more word and I will smack your bottom!Do you understand!?"she yells.

"But-"Lexi starts but before she can finish,Ziva jumps up grabs her arm and turns her around.

SMACK!

Ziva sits back down as if nothing happened and resumes working.

Lexi huffs and turns on her heel stomping away.

Tim shakes his head and Tony looks confused.

"What just happened?"he says scratching his head.

"I prefer to act like nothing happened"Tim says.

"Good idea"Tony says.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi stomps out and suddenly has an idea.

_Lex-Hey Nat?She said yes_

_Nat-Good!You know where my house is!_

_Lex-Yah I know I'll be there soon_

Lexi walks out of the Navy Yard and walks 2 blocks to Natalia's rings the bell and her 6 year old sister answers.

"Ohmigosh hi Lexi!"she squeals hugging her.

Lexi chuckles."Hey Nattie"

"Mama ith making pie!"Nattie lisps.

"I know!I can't wait to eat!"Lexi says.

"Natalynn Amelia LaRosa how many times have I told you not to open the door to-Oh hi Lexi honey!"her mother comes from the kitchen.

"Hi "Lexi says politely.

"Natalia is upstairs waiting for you." says."I will be in the kitchen"she walks off,her long straight dark hair flows behind her..Nattie follows.

Lexi trudges up the stairs to her older sister Natasha's room and enters.

"Hey Tasha"Lexi says.

"Hey Lex how's it hangin?"she says.

"Pretty good...whatcha working on?"Lexi says.

"Science experiment...chemical reactions and stuff"Tasha says.

Tasha was a straight A+ student and was a great person for advice and information.

"Ohh I'll leave you to that and head to Natalia's room...see ya later"she says.

"Okay bye"Tasha says filling a beaker with a green liquid.

Lexi shuts the door and goes into Talia's room.

She sits on her bed playing Temple Run on her iPhone 4S.

"Hey Talia"Lexi says and signs at the same time.

"Hey!"Talia says signing and speaking.

Natalia is a quarter deaf in her right ear and fully deaf in her left due to a bad case of the strep throat virus at age 4;While she can hear mostly, she signs in ASL and can speak a bit.

"So what's up?"Lexi signs.

"Nothing...so tell me about Gibbs and stuff"Talia signs;straight and to the point..Thats what Lexi loved about her.

Lexi proceeded to tell Talia about Gibbs' case (or what she knew),rights,Jenny ,her past week and Ziva.

" So they all can spank you?"Talia gapes.

"Yeah"Lexi signs.

"So TIM spanked you too!?"Talia signs.

"Uh huh"Lexi says nodding.

"No freaking way!"Talia signs.

"Way... Jenny and Ziva already did"Lexi signs.

"That's rough"Talia signs.

"Yep."Lexi signs.

Nattie pokes her head in the door."The pie ith weady guyth"Nattie lisps and signs.

The girls jump up and head to the kitchen.

A warm slice of chocolate pie is sitting on a place mat on the table.A scoop of vanilla ice cream sits next to it.

"Thank you!"the girls all say and they dig in.

Lexi eats the dessert with a chocolate crust,chocolate filling and creamy top with the ice cream and downed it with a glass of milk.

"That was great as usual"Lexi says.

"Too bad Nathan ith mithing thith"Nattie says.

Nathan is their 19 year old brother in college.

Natalia and Lexi go back upstairs to talk.A good hour passes without Lexi realizing and she glances at the time on her phone.'1330'

"Oh shit!"Lexi signs and starts to put her shoes on.

"What?"Talia signs confused.

"I didn't realize I was here that long!"Lexi signs in panic.

A text came in from Tony.'Where the hell are you!?Ziva is having a bitch fit!'

"Gotta go!Bye Talia!"Lexi signs running out."Bye everyone thanks!"she yells out while opening the door and freezes at who was there.

'I'm sooo dead'she thinks.

~*~NCIS~*~

1/2 an hour earlier...

Ziva finishes her paperwork and looks at the time.'1300'

"I am going to get Lexi"Ziva says getting up.

"Um from where exactly Zi-Va?"Tony asks.

"I can't believe I'm saying this,but DiNozzo is right"Tim says.

Ziva goes up to Jenny's office.

"Sorry Zi,she never came up since this morning"Jen says.

'Okay...Abby's then'Ziva thinks.

"Lexi never came here Zi"Abby yells over her music.

'Okay...Ducky's then'Zi thinks.

"I am sorry my dear I haven't seen the little minx all of afternoon!I will tell you when I see her"Ducky says.

By about 20 minutes of asking around,Ziva was feeling an emotion that was a safety hazard to anyone within 20 feet:Anger.

Trudging back to the bullpen,Tony smirks.

"You find her yet Zee-Vah?"Tony says.

Tim groans at Tony's stupidity.

Ziva snaps her head towards him."Did I find her?DID I FIND HER!?If I had **found **her,she would be bare bottomed and over my knee right here right now!"Ziva yells.

Tony is for once speechless."Okay...stupid question..but-"he starts.

"Sheket b'vakashah*!"Ziva yells.

"Don't exactly know him"Tony says.

Tim suddenly had a theory."I'll be right back"he says getting up.

He faintly hears Hebrew words (probably curse words) and stupid comments as he walks away.

'Oh Lexi..what have you gotten yourself into?'he wonders.'Wait!Natalia!I know that name...Natasha LaRosa's little sister!'he thinks.

Natasha and Sarah were good friends;Sarah would often go over to the LaRosas for studying, parties or sleepovers.

Tim walks up to the door and was about to ring the bell when the door opens and a flustered and panicked Lexi appears.

Tim crosses his arms."Well?"he says sternly.

"Uhh um..."she stutters when Talia 's mom shows up.

"Lexi you're leaving?Oh okay well-hello Agent McGee,is there a problem?"she says.

"Hi, Lexi is needed at NCIS so I'm picking her up"Tim says.

"Oh well tell Sarah to come over anytime" says smiling.

Tim nods and smiles;She closes the door.

McGee looks at Lexi,a stern expression on his face and they start walking back to NCIS.

"Look...Tim I-"Lexi starts after a moment of silence but is cut off.

"Save it!Do you know how much trouble you've caused!?"Tim shouts.

"You might wanna tone it down,people are staring"she says and sure enough,people are giving them disapproving looks.

Tim points at his face."Does it look like I care?"he says coldly."And before you give a smart ass answer it was rhetorical.

"It's not my fault,I was only at Natalia's"Lexi says shrugging.

"Ziva said no didn't she?"Tim asks sternly.

"Yeah but-"Lexi starts.

"Then that's your answer..end of discussion"Tim says in a no nonsense tone.

Lexi mumbles something in French.

"What did you just say!?"he seethes.

"I think the accurate translation would be 'BULLSHIT!'"she yells.

Anyone who knew McGee, knew that not much got him pissed...but at that moment, that was one PISSED OFF McGee.

He slung Lexi over his shoulder and shows his badge at onlookers who then resumed walking.

"Tim put me down!Okay I didn't mean it!"Lexi shouts as he carries her inside the building.

Lexi remembers that when she first met Tim 2 1/2 years ago,he was a bit chubby;This was a different story!McGee was all muscle!

He carries her to the bullpen and all fell silent when he put her down.

Tony smirked.

"You know what my favorite song is?'Girl on Fire'.But, I made up a parody of it:'She's just a girl and she's in trouble...she-"he starts to sing when Ziva headslaps him.

"Where have you been Alexia?"Ziva asks in a deathly calm tone.

"Uh..Natalia's"Lexi says with her head down.

"And what did I say?"Ziva asks.

"Uh well-"Lexi says but was interrupted.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!"Ziva yells and they all jump.

Lexi looks up at her."You said no"she says quickly.

"So you snuck out?Behind my back?"Ziva said.

"Yes..."Lexi says.

"I was looking all over for you afraid that something happened but you were at a friend's house totally oblivious correct?"Ziva says,her voice rising.

Lexi's eyes fill with tears."Ziva,I'm sorry I-"she starts.

"No!You will be in a minute;Remember my promise?"Ziva says.

Lexi pales."No...No!Please don't!"she pleads.

"I don't think so!I told you to behave and you pull this stunt!I do not break promises and I assure you that I will not break this one!"Ziva grabs her arm and hauls her to Jenny's office.

"Jenny may I use your office?"Ziva says.

"Oh so you found our little runaway?"Jenny says with crossed arms.

" Tim found her..she went to a friends house after I said no"Ziva says.

"Really?"Jenny says looking at Lexi.

Lexi nods and Jen hands Ziva something that Lexi couldn't quite see.

"I'm going on a coffee/lunch break"Jenny says leaving and closing the door.

Ziva sits on the couch."Let us get this over with..Lower your jeans"Ziva says.

Lexi's eyes once again fill with tears and she slowly lowers her Levi's to her knees and goes over her lap..Ziva takes this time to wrap her arm around her waist, locking her into place and pulls down her panties in the process.

"Ziva!"

"I warned you multiple times Alexia Marie"Ziva picks up the mysterious object and smacks it down onto Lexi's bare bottom.

WHAP!WHAP!

'A hairbrush!'Lexi realizes.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"Did you WHAP! really think WHAP! WHAP! that I wouldn't WHAP!WHAP! find out?WHAP!WHAP!you will stop your insolence WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!at once WHAP!WHAP! Or we will have this conversation WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! again!"Ziva says

Lexi sobs into Jen's couch cushion;Ziva smacks the brush 4 times on her sit spots and throws the brush aside.

She pulls up her underwear and jeans then pulls her into a tight hug.

"Ziva...I'm so-"Lexi sobs.

"Shh I know..I know tateleh"Ziva soothes.

"As usual I didn't think and you guys were worried about me-"Lexi starts to sob again.

Ziva tips her chin to look at her."You are forgiven now yes ?It was a mistake"Ziva soothes and kisses her forehead.

Lexi walks out sniffling with her head down and face (and backside!) she enters the bullpen she looks up to see Tim looking at her sympathetically;but there was something else hidden in his expression: disappointment.

Lexi bursts into tears and runs into Tim's arms.

"Shhh...Shh sis it's okay"Tim says picks her up and sets her on his lap (carefully!).She was obviously spanked,and hard;But he saw that she also felt something else:guilt and regret.

"Yes we were worried but it's all over and you're forgiven"Tim says rubbing her back.

"It's just that...I keep disappointing you guys...I don't mean it...I just do stuff and don't think...then I see that disappointed look on your faces and-"Lexi rambles.

"I know all about that Lex...when Gibbs has to punish one of us?That face is there and it hurts"Tim smiles slightly and nods.

Lexi clings to Tim for a while until she falls asleep;Tim quietly goes up to Jens's office and places her on the kisses her forehead and turns to find Ziva standing behind him.

"She is fine now?"Ziva asks.

"Yeah..she must've been spanked hard...she was feeling bad that she disappointed us yet another time"Tim says.

Ziva sighs."Yes...that was the hardest I have ever punished her"she says.

"Yeah..she deserved it this time...you stuck to your promise?"Tim says.

"Yes...I did..hopefully it will keep her from getting into future shenanigans-"Ziva starts.

"-But knowing Lexi that is not the case"Tim finished with a smirk.

He looks down at the discarded hairbrush on the couch."You used this?"he asks surprised.

"Yes...I did..."Ziva says.

"Hm..well then she definitely won't forget this lesson at all"Tim says.

"No...but one lesson will always stick into her head"Ziva says.

"What's that?"Tim asks.

"That she has a caring family that loves her and always will no matter how much trouble she gets herself into"Ziva says.

"Yeah..I love her like I love Sarah"Tim says.

Ziva smiles slightly."She is actually a bit like her"

"Yeah..remember the time when-"Tim says walking out.

They close the door,leaving Lexi to sleep peacefully.

**TBC~*~**

**Awww!Well,Lexi 'snuck out' and was punished but in the end,she has a loving family!..so..what do you guys want next?Reviews welcome!Hurry!Writer's block goes around really fast!**

**-Ally ^.^**

**Toda-Thank you!**

**Shekhet b'vakasha-Shut up! (Be silent)**

**Ōkel ta'eem-Delicious food!**


	7. Chapter 7:Lessons

**Hey guys...Just wanna put out my review responses..**

**Guest-Okay...1:Ziva was doing her JOB..and that JOB was to reign Lexi in if she gets into mischief WHICH she DID!2:She spends time with the team and Jenny because ummm...idk they are her co-workers!?3:FRIENDS!?You sir obviously don't watch NCIS because Ziva David's FRIENDS are the people she works with..that are still alive anyways...stop flaming on my stories and get a life..**

**EmilyAnnGibbs-Emily,my dear friend Emily,it's like you KNOW Lexi!You really understand!I don't either and I'm glad you mentioned that!Thanks!**

**Guest#2-Thanks!Idk maybe they will!Stay tuned and thanks for reading!Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Jeb1606-Thanks!And you're right Ziva never breaks her promises as you can tell!Yeah Abby will be in charge more often and she doesn't mess around!Thanks for the suggestion I'll keep that in mind!**

**Loverofallthingsmusic(I am totally a lover of your name!)-Thanks I'm glad you liked it!Yeah lol I wouldn't wanna keep you guys waiting for long! :3**

**You guys are the reason I update!The flame I got just makes me even more determined lol...I updated my profile and have links to pictures and things so check it out!Well,enjoy!**

* * *

2 hours later..

Lexi wakes up and lifted her head to look around.'Hm..I'm in Jenny's office...how did I get here again?'she rolls onto her back and feels the discussion from earlier and quickly jumps off the couch

"Oh yeah...that's why"she grumbles as the events of earlier afternoon flooded back to her.

"Oh!You're awake!"

Lexi turns around quickly to see Jenny coming through the door;She brings Lexi into a tight hug.

"Yeah.."Lexi says.

"Wanna talk about it?"Lexi nods.

Jen sits on the couch and places a soft pillow next to her;Lexi sits next her with a wince.

Jen sighs."I have a question"

"Yeah?"Lexi answers

"Did you honestly think Ziva wouldn't find you?"Jen asks.

"Technically,McGee found me"Lexi says.

"Cut the crap Lexi you know what I meant"Jen says sternly.

Lexi shrugs."I guess not...as usual I wasn't thinking"

"Uh huh...and sassing Tim?"Jen says.

'Dammit' "Yeah...wasn't thinking again"Lexi says sheepishly.

"If I remember correctly he says you mumbled something in another language,he asked you what you had said and you responded with,and I quote,'The accurate translation would be BULLSHIT?'"Jenny says,her anger rising.

Lexi winced."..Mm..yeah I did"she waits for the explosion.

Jenny rubs her temples."Tim honestly should have spanked you right then and there and if you weren't so sore I would do it now"she says.

Lexi looks down."I know...Ziva really didn't let up this time"

"Nope..when she was looking for you,she was asking around everywhere!When no one knew where you were,she was screaming profanities in combinations that I never thought was possible!But the point is,we were all worried about you"Jen explains.

Lexi's eyes fill with tears as she suddenly felt guilty again."I know...sometimes I just don't think and I end up-"Lexi starts.

"-disappointing one of us.I know"Jenny finishes.

Lexi lays her head on Jen's shoulder."I think the look on Tim's face earlier really affected me"

"Yes...and Ziva says that was the hardest thing she ever had to do"Jenny says.

"Yeah.."Lexi pauses."Jen?"

"Yes honey?"Jen looks down at her.

"Since you already think of me as a daughter...can I-can I maybe...call you Mom?"Lexi asks.

Jenny looks surprised and her eyes fill with tears;Her face breaks into a grin and she hugs her tighter.

"Oh,sweetie of course you can"Jenny says.

"Okay...Mom..."Lexi says smiling.

They are quiet for a while until Lexi carefully gets up and walks towards the door."To the bullpen.I'll be back soon..."she says.

"Okay then.I love you Lexibear;Stay out of trouble"Jenny says.

"Love you too Mom..I will"Lexi says walking out.

Lexi walks down the railing and sees the team talking and laughing as usual..Once she steps in,the talking and laughing stop.

"Hey guys..."Lexi says nervously.

"Hello tateleh...you slept well yes?"Ziva asks with a slight smile.

Lexi smiles."Yeah I did...thanks"

"You okay now Lex?"Tim asks.

Lexi nods."You sure?"Tony asks equally concerned.

"Yes I'm sure but thanks for asking"Lexi thinks about earlier and looks down blushing.

Ziva extends her arms to her with a sympathetic look;Lexi goes over to Ziva and is brought into a warm and comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry I had to do that tateleh"Ziva murmurs.

Lexi's eyes fill with tears and they fall against Ziva's shoulder..she strokes her dark curls and murmurs comforting words.

"Ssh tateleh it's okay..I am not mad"Ziva soothes;Lexi nods and Ziva comfortingly wipes her face.

Lexi gets up,turns around and runs to Tim's arms for a hug.

"Aw sis it's okay..you're forgiven...its alright"Tim rubs her back in reassurance;Lexi gets up and goes to Tony who pulls her in for a hug also.

"It's okay Lexi...we know you didn't mean it"Tony says.

"I hate how I keep disappointing you guys and still,you wanna put up with me"Lexi says looking down.

"Now wait a minute there Lex..so what if you disappoint us?That's normal and we know you don't mean it"Tim says seriously.

"And we will still be there no matter what kind of trouble you cause"Ziva says.

"Yeah,we could never throw you away."Tony says.

Tim nods."Just think about it Lexi...What if Gibbs threw out one of us everytime he got disappointed?Tony would have been gone from the first 5 minutes of the job!"Tim says with a grin.

"Haha..very funny McComedian...Anyways,we love you like a sister and we always will"Tony says.

Lexi smiles."Thanks guys.I love you"

"Love ya too Lexi-loo"Tim says with a smile.

"Love you too tateleh"Ziva says.

"Love yah too Lexi-saurus"Tony says.

"Hm...you love me so much that I have nicknames...sweet!"Lexi says with a bright grin.

"Ha you haven't even counted how many McNicknames Probie has!"Tony says with a laugh.

Ziva groans."Do not bother!We will be here all night!"she jokes.

They chuckle and bring themselves in for a group hug.

Jenny watched from the stairs to her office with a smirk."What a weird bunch they are."she says snapping a photo and sending it to her desired contact.

"Jethro is so gonna love this"she says mischievously.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi decides to actually go down to Abby's lab and there was,surprisingly,no loud music.

"Hey Abs"Lexi says.

Abby turns away from her computer and fixes her with a glare and Lexi steps back;Abby wasn't usually like this.

"I heard what happened"Abby says.

Lexi chews her lip and looks down."Yeah...I'm sorry I worried you guys"

Abbys glare softens slightly."It's okay..I was really worried about you...its a good thing that Timmy found you"

"Yeah it was...I'm really sorry Abby"Lexi says sincerely.

Abby hugs her."It's okay Lexigator."she says then she looks down with a stern look again."If you ever do that again,I'll have my turn..got it?"

Lexi nods feverishly."Uh huh I got it"

"Good.I feel bad though"Abby says.

"Why?"Lexi asks.

"Because you most likely had to suffer Ziva's wrath"Abby says.

"C'mon Abs,it wasn't that bad!It didn't even hurt!"Lexi scoffs.

Abby smiles and shakes her head;Lexi blanches."Shes right behind me isn't she?"Lexi asks with a wince.

When Abby nodded Lexi closes her eyes turns around slowly and finds Ziva standing with her arms crossed but there was a hint of a smirk on her face.

"H-hi Zi"Lexi stutters.

When Ziva chuckles and shakes her head, Lexi turns to face Abby once more.

"On second thought,it was horrible!It did hurt and still does,I was only kidding!"Lexi says quickly.

Ziva and Abby laugh at this."Mmhm I thought so...anyways ,since you haven't eaten yet,let us go to a cafe for lunch"Ziva says.

Lunch!Lexi totally forgot about eating!She was famished and could use a good meal.

"Sure that sounds great!I'll tell Mom we're leaving"Lexi says running to the elevator.

Ziva and Abby look at each other in puzzlement."Mom!?"they both say simultaneously.

They both follow her up to the bullpen and Ziva stops her."Lexi wait,who was it that you referred to as 'Mom'?"Tim and Tony look curious.

"That would be me"

They all turn at the voice and see Jenny standing behind them.

"Oh my gosh!You call the Director 'Mom'?Thats so sweet!"Abby says bouncing up and down.

"Wow you call her Mom?...wait a minute I made up a nickname for you and I almost got killed!"Tony protests.

Jenny scowls."Thats because that 'nickname' was Madame Director,which you know I despise!"she says through clenched teeth;Lexi ,Tim and Ziva remember the day when the Director had a hissy fit at the new nickname that Tony gave her and laugh.

Jenny turns to each of them."Was there a joke told?"she asks icily.

"No no..no joke"Tim says quickly.

"I didn't hear a joke.."Lexi says.

"Who told a joke?"Ziva asks.

Jenny nods."Now what was it that you wanted Lexi?"

"Oh yeah um Ziva wanted to take me to lunch.I wanted to tell you before I left"Lexi states.

Jen smiles.'She finally learned her lesson'."Of course hun go right ahead.I don't think I need to tell you to behave"Jenny says.

Lexi hugs Jen around the waist and Jen kisses her forehead."Alright enjoy your lunch you two""Thank you Jen!"Ziva calls."Bye Mom!"Lexi says and Jen waves them off as they head to the elevator.

"Hey can I call you Mom too?"Tony asks.

Jenny gives him a pointed look.

"Director Shepard it is"Tony says with a pout.

Jenny smiles and walks back to her office.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi and Ziva find a nice little cafe and wait for their food to arrive;Lexi ordered a chicken sandwich and Ziva orders a Caesar salad and they both split an order of French fries.

"So Ziva?I've been thinking...what am I gonna tell Gibbs?"Lexi asks squirming a bit in her seat.

Ziva raises her eyebrows."Very good question.I have been in this situation before"Ziva says.

It was Lexi's turn to raise her eyebrows."Yeah?What about the slap-fight?"

Ziva blanches."Abby told you didn't she?"

"Yeah..I was surprised, but I don't blame any of you...besides ,the joke you told was pretty funny and you were only trying to lighten the mood..as for Abby, Abby's...well...Abby"Lexi says.

"Yes...you're right.I suppose the joke was a bit uncalled for in a way...you want to know what happened when Gibbs got a hold of me?"Ziva says.

Lexi nods excitedly."Do I ever!"she says.

Ziva chuckles."Alright here is what happened when Tony found out...as you may know, at the time,he was the Team Leader while Gibbs was away so he 'took charge'"Ziva explains.

Lexi nods.

_Tony walks into the bullpen._

_"Pay up McGee"Ziva says._

_McGee gets up and hands Ziva 5 dollars;Tony walks by and takes it from her._

_"Hey!"she protests._

_"You gonna bet on me I collect"he looks at Abby who was peacefully sleeping on top of Burt._

_"Abby!"he snaps and Abby abruptly gets up eliciting a loud fart from the toy hippo._

_"Front and center...you too Ziva"They don't move,he snaps his fingers."Let's go!"he snaps._

_They both stand in front of him awkwardly._

_He eyes them both."I know what happened"he says._

_Ziva and Abby both start arguing but was cut off by Tony's yell._

_"HEY!"they both stop."If there is going to be any bitch slapping on this team,I'll do it...clear?"he says seriously._

_The girls nod reluctantly." Good..now shake hands"Tony orders."SHAKE"he says sternly._

_They both hesitantly shake hands."There we go that wasn't so tough was it?Now how bout a little hug?"_

_Ziva scoffs but was suddenly engulfed in Abby's hug."Big buddy hug..now how bout a deep tongue kiss?"Ziva and Abby punch him hard in the chest."Ooohh!Now we feel better"he says..._

"Hm..seems like both a serious but same Tony we know well"Lexi says as their food comes and they both start eating.

"Yep..but compared to Gibbs,we were let off pretty easy"Ziva chuckles.

_Ziva_ _waits inside the conference room boredly playing with one of her (many!) knives._

_Gibbs storms in and slams the door."Knife away Ziva"he says;she places the knife back to its hiding place._

_He stands leaning at the door with his arms crossed and she puts her feet up with her arms crossed as well._

_"Care to enlighten me?"Gibbs says._

_"...about what exactly?"Ziva asks._

_"Cut the bull Ziva.I heard about what happened"Gibbs says getting irritated. _

_"Be more specific Gibbs"she knew she was testing him._

_"Oh!So you want specifics?Okay then well lets just say that two naughty teenagers had a slapfest while I was gone!"Gibbs yells._

_"I did not know that teenagers were allowed in here-"Ziva starts sarcastically but Gibbs is dragging her by her arm._

_"What are you doing!?"Ziva exclaims._

_"Getting ready to give you good old fashioned spanking Ziva David!"he says._

_"Ha!Sure!And then after we will all go ice skating in HELL!"Ziva yells._

_Gibbs shrugs."Then we will deal with this officially and you will be written up for assault and you will most likely be sent back to Israel"he says casually._

_Ziva looks down."And besides"Gibbs continues."Abby wisely chose to deal with it off the record"_

_Ziva's head snaps up."You mean you really-"she starts._

_"Spanked her?Of course!"Gibbs finished._

_Ziva hesitates;Upon arriving in America,Ziva embraces the new opportunity to actually have a family that CARED..even though Abby wasn't with the idea of Ziva joining the team,everyone else was...Ziva heard rumors of Gibbs spanking his team and had even seen Tony squirming in his seat but had refused to believe it._

_"Well?"Gibbs snaps breaking her out of her thoughts._

_"I-I will choose..o-off the record-"Ziva stuttered;Before she could finish the sentence she was pulled over Gibbs' knee._

_"This is for your own good Ziver.I love having you on my team and I don't want one dumb action to ruin it!You are family now and you will be treated as such..we all care about you Zi."Gibbs says pulling her cargos to her knees._

_Ziva's eyes fill with tears at his words...she never had a family that cared..Suddenly, she was once again broken out of her thoughts when the first smack fell._

_She remained stoic until Gibbs began smacking harder and she started squirming and finally went limp with sobs;He pulled up her pants and took her into a hug in which she was stiff at first then finally welcomed it._

_"It w-will not happen again G-Gibbs"she sobs._

_"I know Ziver."Gibbs says kissing her forehead."Hey, you should probably go and get your ice skates"Gibbs laughs at her glare..._

"Awww"Lexi says with a wide grin;They were now finished with their food.

Ziva rolls her eyes."Yeah yeah..but after, that was how Abby and I became friends"she says.

"Wow and you guys are like sisters"Lexi says.

Ziva nods."Yes"she pauses, thinking."And like sisters,we get into the same mischief that you do"

"Really?"Lexi thinks.

"So..the prank wars?"

"Yes"

"Sneaking out?"

"Yes"

"Back sassing Mom or Gibbs?"

"For God's sake Lexi we don't have a death wish!"Ziva states firmly.

Lexi considers this."So did you?"she asks.

Ziva has to laugh at the teen's humor."Yes tateleh we did..with Gibbs we knew better...but with Jenny...we were obviously testing her"she says.

"Whoa..so...did Mom ever...ya know-"Lexi asks.

Ziva blushes."Another time Lexi"she says with a chuckle.

They pay the bill and head back to NCIS.

"Thanks for lunch Ziva"Lexi says hugging her.

"No problem tateleh"Ziva says pinching her nose playfully;Lexi chuckles and runs back up to Jen's office.

Ziva shakes her head smiling and sits down..Tim chuckles.

"What McGee?"Ziva asks.

"Oh nothing.I'm sure that that lunch was interesting"McGee answers.

"Well...she asked me about the slap fight"Ziva says.

"Oh man that was hysterical!"Tony says with a snicker.

"Which part of it was hysterical Agent DiNozzo?"Jen says popping up from no where.

"Geeeez!Are you taking lessons from Gibbs and Ziva in the sneaky department?"Tony says clutching his heart.

Jen rolls her eyes."Ziva, Gibbs called me a while ago and is going to call you back later just to check on her"she says.

Ziva nods."Where is she?"

"She went to Abby's actually.I am surprised that she actually went down there"Jen says with a chuckle.

Tim shrugs."Maybe she's finally learning her lesson"he suggests.

"Ha!That is certainly not the case with our little Troublemaker!She is the spitting image of a 13 year old Jennifer Shepard, and all that I know is that it may seem like she is learning her lesson-"Jenny says.

"-But that is not the case with our Lexi"Everyone finishes simultaneously..they all laugh;That was their Lexi.

TBC...

Okay guys I know you have just been itching for me to update and I'm sorry if I took too long!I caught a very mild case of writers block!Its that time of year!Thanks a lot guys I appreciate it!

-Ally ^.*


	8. Chapter 8:Lexi & Sarah (Part 1)

**Hey you guys I am going to update as soon as I can!I hate leaving you waiting!Here are the review responses :3...**

**Loverofallthingsmusic-Thanks!I'm glad you liked it!No probs I am going to mention everyone who reviews!**

**Torontogirl12-Thanks!Yeah it was just something that popped into my head lol..**

**Kikilia14-Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it!..Jen and Lexi have a mother/daughter relationship so Jen was happy to fill the role of Lexi's mother..Lexi looks at Jenny as a mom too so I just had to put that in!Hm... not a bad idea, if you have any suggestions you can PM me anytime!**

**On with the story!^.^**

* * *

4 days later...

Ziva and Lexi sit on Ziva's couch watching Diary of a Wimpy Kid.

"Is this how your school is?"Ziva asks once the movie finishes.

Lexi laughs."Nah not really..We have class...well most of us do"she says.

Ziva nods..they are silent for a moment."So Lexi...you know you are going to Tim's tomorrow for another week?"Ziva asks.

"Yeah I know"Lexi says.

"On the bright side, his sister Sarah will be there"Ziva says.

Lexi never met Sarah but had heard stories.'Good, someone to keep me out of trouble...if that's possible' she thinks.

"And just know that he-"Ziva starts but Lexi interrupts.

"-Will not hesitate to smack your bottom if its needed"Lexi says in a falsetto voice.

Ziva lightly taps the back of her head." Thats right..for your attitude also"she says warningly.

"Sorry.I hear it everyday..but I'll try my best...what do I have to lose anyway?Gibbs is gonna wear out my butt when he comes back"Lexi says shrugging.

Ziva tips her chin up to look at her."Alexia do not EVER think that way!Either way Gibbs is going to punish you but doesn't stop you from behaving!If I hear you say that again I will 'wear your backside out' myself!Clear?"Ziva says sternly.

Lexi nods but Ziva knew that Lexi was still not convinced and hoped that this won't affect her behavior...

~*~NCIS~*~

The next day, Lexi came down the stairs in shorts,a green Hollister tee and green sandals.

"Are you ready?"Ziva asks.

Lexi nods and they get into Ziva's car;The drive to Tim's was short..they get out and see a tall teenager with the same curly hair as Lexi in the front yard.

She sees them and squeals."OMG hi Ziva!"she runs towards them engulfing Ziva in a bear hug.

Ziva laughs."Nice to see you too Sarah"she says.

Sarah turns to Lexi and gapes."You must be Lexi!Timmy said you were coming for the week"she says

"Yep that's me alright!..You must be the famous Sarah"Lexi says with a shy smile.

"Thats me!"Sarah touches Lexi's hair."Whoa, we could pass for sisters!You have my hair!"

Lexi smiles;Tim walks outside."I see you've met Sarah Lexi and vice-versa."Tim says hugging Lexi warmly."Sarah will be here to keep you company Lex."

"Cool"Lexi says smiling.

Ziva smiles."Well I must get going...Lexi..."Ziva hangs out the last sentence with a glare;She hugs Lexi and kisses her forehead then gets in the car and drives out with a wave.

They all go inside Tim's house."You guys get comfortable..Sarah show Lexi upstairs..a pizza is on the way"Tim says.

Sarah nods."C'mon Lexi"she leads Lexi up the stairs to a nice little room with twin beds."Here is our room...if you wanna talk or anything just meet me up here and stuff"Sarah says warmly;Lexi smiles, she was going to like her.

Sarah sits on one bed."So Lexi, you're 13 right?"

"Yeah I am.I'll be 14 in December."

"Whoa no way!My birthday is in December too!I'll be 17"Sarah says.

Lexi sits next to Sarah."I had better tread lightly while I'm here"Lexi says.

Sarah looks confused."Why do you say that?"

Lexi sighs."I should probably start from the beginning"she says.

She tells about when Tim threatened her the first time...

"No way!I know how you might've felt..."Sarah says.

She tells how he actually carried out his promise...

"Geez..I'm so sorry"Sarah says.

"You mean he actually-"

"Spanked me?Duh...he says since mom and dad don't do it he will"Sarah says.

She then tells about the pranking, and sneaking out."Thats about it"Lexi says.

Sarah chuckles."You've been through a lot over these past 2 weeks huh?"Sarah says sympathetically.

Lexi nods."Yeah."

"Oh don't you worry about it..we will have fun"Sarah says with a wink.

They hear Tim calling."Girls!Pizza's here!"

They run downstairs and get a few slices;After many jokes laughs and stories later, they were finished.

They go back upstairs and play Fun Run together on their iPhones until Tim comes and knocks on the door."Bedtime guys"

They both look at their clocks.'1030'!?

"But Tim it's 1030"Sarah says in protest.

Lexi keeps quiet;She wants to see how this plays out.

"Sorry but we are going to NCIS tomorrow and you have to get up early"Tim says.

"Why can't we just stay here?"Sarah asks.

"Because I said so...lights out"Tim says starting to walk away.

Sarah rolls her eyes."Such a f****** ass"she mumbles;Tim obviously overheard.

"What did you just say?"he asks through clenched teeth.

"Oh nothing!"Sarah says with a sweet smile;Lexi gapes, she wouldn't have gotten away with that.

Tim narrows his eyes."Sarah come with me to the other room for a sec"he says.

Sarah rolls her eyes and follows;Lexi can hear Tim talking...then Sarah...Tim raises his voice a bit...Sarah speaks and then Tim replies..then she hears a loud SMACK!

Sarah stomps in and flops down on her stomach.

"Expect more of that next time you want to give an attitude"Tim says sternly and he flips off the lights;Lexi waits until she hears his door close and turns on the flashlight app she has on her phone.

"Sar?You okay?That smack sounded pretty hard"Lexi asks concerned.

Sarah lifts her head up."Yeah I'm OK...yeah it hurt like a bitch"Sarah says rubbing her behind.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what the hell happened in there?"Lexi asks.

Sarah chuckles."It's fine...here's what happened"

_Sarah follows Tim to his bedroom._

_"Really Sarah?"Tim hisses._

_"What Tim?"Sarah asks nonchalantly._

_"You know very well what!What kind of example are you setting for Lexi?"_

_"Come on Tim she knows better"Sarah says rolling her eyes._

_"Whatever Sarah..And you think I didn't hear what you said under your breath?"_

_"It wasn't that bad..."Sarah says._

_"You said,and I quote,'such a f****** ass'!"Tim yells._

_"I thought you didn't hear what I said"Sarah says sarcastically._

_Tim rolls his eyes."Like I said, cut the bull before I have to do something that you won't like"he warns._

_Sarah mumbles under her breath quietly again."Damn straight you will"_

_Tim turns Sarah around quickly and plants a hard SMACK! Onto her bottom then opens the door."Expect more of that next time you want to give an attitude"he says sternly..._

"Wow.."Lexi says.

"Yeah...if you haven't noticed yet, my brother has a hard hand"Sarah whispers.

"Oh yeah I've noticed"Lexi chuckles.

They are silent..."Sarah?"

"Yeah Lex?"Sarah whispers.

"I just had a thought"

"Which was...?"

"Now I call Jenny mom.."Lexi starts.

"Awww..."Sarah says.

"Yeah..and like I told you, I think of her as a mom...she even spanked me like one...has she ever...ya know..."Lexi whispers.

"Spanked me?Countless times!"Sarah whispers with a chuckle.

"What?What for?"Lexi whispers in surprise.

"Weeell...the first time was about a year before you came..so I was 14 at the time too"Sarah whispers.

"Uh huh...?"Lexi whispers impatiently.

"Well...I cursed in front of her...3 times..."Sarah says.

"You WHAT!?"Lexi hisses.

"Uh huh..."Sarah whispers with a wince.

"I gotta hand it to ya Sarah...you have got guts"Lexi whispers.

Sarah nods."You wanna hear the story?"

Lexi nods excitedly;Sarah chuckles."Alright..."

_14 year old Sarah McGee boredly flicked rubber bands at a paper target._

_"Would ya stop?"Tony snaps._

_"What the f*** is with you DiNozzo?"she scoffs._

_"Watch your mouth young lady!"_

_Sarah turns to see the Director standing akimbo with a stern look on her face._

_She winces."Sorry Jenny"_

_"Thats strike one"Jenny says._

_"Is this baseball?"Tony asks then looks down at the glare he gets from Jen._

_Later..._

_Sarah puts in a dollar for a candy;The ring holding the snacks freezes so the candy was stuck;She hits and kicks but it doesn't budge.'They must've DiNozzo-proofed it!'_

_"Dammit!"she exclaims with another kick to the machine._

_"Sarah McGee!"she hears.'Aw man' she turns around to see Jenny standing there holding up 2 fingers._

_"Sorry...it stole my snack"Sarah says._

_Jenny hands her a dollar;Sarah puts it in and tries again, causing the ring to move a bit thus releasing the candy..Sarah hugs Jenny._

_"Thank you Jenny!"she squeals._

_Jen chuckles."No problem honey."she tips her chin."I hear another curse word, and the only hug you'll get will be after I spank you"she warns._

_Sarah gapes then glares."You wouldn't"_

_Jen raises an eyebrow."Okay okay yeah you would"Sarah says quickly._

_Even later..._

_Sarah runs up the steps towards the Director's office and trips then hits her toe in the process._

_"Shit!"she hissed;She suddenly finds herself being swept up by the back of her pants and looks up._

_"H-hey Jenny"Jen puts up her hand and puts up three fingers;Sarah gasps and Jen pulls her to her office and wastes no time in sitting at her chair and pulling Sarah over her lap._

_SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!_

_"No!Ow!Jenny please ow!I'm ow sorry!Ouch!It slipped!Ow!"Sarah wails._

_"I SMACK! warned you SMACK! Sarah SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!"Jenny stops when Sarah goes limp and hugs her tightly after._

_"Sarah, its not good for a young lady your age to curse okay?It's not proper at all"Jenny says softly._

_Sarah sniffles."B-but what about w-when Z-ziva called T-tony a m-"Sarah starts but Jen cuts her off._

_"Do not follow Ziva!You know how she gets when she's angry!"Jen says._

_Sarah nods."And when you called Gibbs a silver haired ba-"_

_"Okay okay I get it!But the point is, young ladies like you shouldn't be talking like that"Jen says._

_"Okay Jenny"Sarah gets up and goes to open the door and stubs her toe again._

_"Harah*!"she exclaims in Hebrew._

_"Sarah!"Jen exclaims._

_"What?I heard Ziva say it"Sarah says with a shrug and she walks out._

_Jen sighs and rubs her temples.'Right when I thought I got the point across...'_

"Oh gosh!"Lexi whispers.

"Uh huh..."Sarah nods.

"How did you feel when you saw Jenny the third time?"Lexi asks.

"Truthfully?I almost pissed my pants"Sarah says.

"I wouldn't have survived to tell the tale"Lexi whispers.

"Yeah...I'm surprised that you survived to tell the tale about lying and sneaking away from Ziva!"Sarah whispers with a giggle.

"Oh yeah!My butt almost didn't though!"Lexi chuckles.

"Wanna hear about the time I pranked Gibbs?"Sarah whispers mischievously.

Lexi almost had a heart attack."Sarah McGee"

"Yes?"Sarah asks.

"You are now officially my big sister"Lexi says with a smile.

"Aw thanks lil sis!So do you wanna hear the story?"Sarah asks.

Before Lexi can answer, they hear Tim from outside the door."I'll tell the story of how two teenaged girls got their backsides worn out because they didn't listen to their older brother"

"Later"Sarah quickly whispers with a grin.

Lexi smiles...this week won't be so bad after all...

~*~NCIS~*~

True to his word, Tim had woken up the girls at 0600.

They get dressed and Lexi discovers that Sarah had the same Nike Just Do It shirt and converse;So they decided to match clothes and put their curly brown hair in a braid at the back of their head.

Trudging downstairs they are met with a plate of pancakes and eggs;They dig in and are almost finished when Tim walks in.

"I didn't know I had twin sisters"he says with a smile at their outfits.

"Yeah...we had the same exact outfit so what the hey?Just do it!"Lexi giggles pointing at her shirt.

Sarah laughs.'Its like we were made for each other!;She is exactly like me at 13'

"Oh gosh...I just remembered"Tim says.

"What?"the girls answer.

"Lexi is a troublemaker and Sarah is the Queen of Antics...if you two are a lot alike then...my hand is going to get some exercise this week!"Tim finished with a big laugh.

They both glare at him;Sarah lets out a fake laugh.."Hahahaha that is sooo funny Timmy!"Sarah suddenly stops and puts on a straight face."Not"they both start laughing causing Tim to roll his eyes.

"Let's go..."he says.'Teenagers' he grumbles.

Once at NCIS, Lexi and Sarah both go to Jen's office.

"Good morning Jenny!"Sarah exclaims causing Jen to jump up

"Good morning Mom!"Lexi says.

"Oh gosh!Knocking must be overrated..Hello Sarah long time no see!Lexi honey, good to see you too.I hope you both are behaving"Jen says hugging then both.

"But Mom it's only been a day"Lexi says.

"And what happened the first day with me?"Jen asks, eyebrow raised.

"You spanked me for pranking"Lexi says shrugging.

"And Ziva?"Jen says.

"She spanked me for sneaking out to Natalia's"Lexi says.

"Exactly...I have a feeling that it won't be any different"Jen says chuckling.

"Wow thanks for having faith in me..."Lexi says sarcastically.

Jen pinches her cheeks gently."Just a feeling"she says sitting down at her desk."Now if we're done here I'd like to get some work done?"

Before Lexi can reply, Sarah pulls her to the door."You're right!Get some work done, we will see ya later!Bye Jen!"She says.

Once outside of the office, Lexi turns to face Sarah."Why were you so eager to pull me out of there?"she asks.

"Because if I have learned four things in my troublemaking life, one is get out of Jen's office when she says to...testing her will make her angry"Sarah warns.

"I'll keep that in mind...her angry face is nothing to mess around with"Lexi says.

They walk to the bullpen and freeze;Ziva has Tony by his collar with a seething look on her face.

"So DiNozzo?You claim that you do not know how my chair magically fell apart!?"Ziva hisses.

"Oh God..she's got death written all over her face!"Sarah whispers.

Lexi glances at the heap of metal and chair parts on the ground behind Ziva's desk...'Well played DiNozzo'

"Yeah um yah see Zi, maybe it just couldn't hold your weight-"he stops at the look on her face;She tightens her grip causing Tony to squeak.

"This is definitely not your lucky day"Ziva says.

"Yeah since you're stretching my new Dolce & Gabbana shirt.."Tony squeaks.

"Tell me something Tony, what happened to Miss Lexi when she lied to my face?Or pranked me?"Ziva asks.

"Well the lying, she got dragged to her death-I mean taken to interrogation by you...the pranking, Jenny walloped her good...what does that have to-Oh God...you can't!"Tony says eyes wide.

"Really?Gibbs isn't here, I might as well send you to Jenny then..."Ziva says sighing.

Tony pales."NO!No nonono okay okay I'm sorry I did it okay!I took the screws out of your chair..."he yells frantically.

Ziva shrugs."Now was that so hard?"

Tony grumbles;Ziva turns to see the two pale teens gaping at her.

"Good morning girls"she says with a smile.

"Uh hi Zi..Morning..."Lexi stutters.

"Morning Ziva..."Sarah says nervously.

Ziva eyes them suspiciously."Are you alright?"

"Psh yeah!"Lexi scoffs.

"Fine!.."Sarah says.

Ziva realizes now."Ohhh!You saw what happened?Oh that was nothing...some schoolboy had decided to unscrew my chair so I was about to teach him a lesson"she says smiling slyly at Tony.

"Yeah we saw that much..."Lexi says.

"Well played DiNotsoSmart"Sarah teases;Tony glares.

"Where's Tim?"Lexi asks.

"Down at Abby's"Ziva says.

"Let's go Lex!...Ziva play nice!"Sarah says leaving and Lexi follows.

Ziva watches them leave."Still mad Tony?"

Tony looks at Ziva."No...I'm fine"

"Good!Then put my chair back together!"Ziva says.

Tony gets the chair screws from his desk and starts reassembling her chair...in no time it was all fixed.

"Thanks my little hairy butt"Ziva kisses him on the cheek.

Tony kisses her back."No problem sweet cheeks"

TBC~*~

Aawww!Is this the start of a new relationship?What about Tim and Abby?What about Lexi and Sarah's antics?Whatever you guys want just review!I appreciate that you guys are enjoying this!This one is way longer but you deserve it!

-Ally ^.*

Harah-Shit (in Hebrew)


	9. Chapter 9:Lexi & Sarah (Part 2)

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi and Sarah proceed walking to Abby's lab.

"I really think they're a weird bunch...I love em to death though"Lexi says;Yes they were all very peculiar but that was a part of their charm.

"Ohh yeah..they are like kids sometimes"Sarah says chuckling.

She suddenly turns toward Autopsy.

"Uhh Sarah?Abby's lab is that way..."Lexi says pointing the other way.

"I know...just going to say hi to Ducky"Sarah says continuing to walk.

"Ha, and the last time I went to say hi to Ducky turned into a nightmare later on..I'm no psychic but that is definitely a sign" Lexi says cautiously.

"C'mon Lex we are only saying hi...what's the worst that could happen?"Sarah scoffs;Lexi's eyes go wide.

"Uhh Sarah?"Lexi gulps while pointing past Sarah.

Sarah obliviously continues."What?Big bad Timmy is gonna catch us?"she chuckles shaking her head.

"Sarah?"Lexi says in terror.

"C'mon Lex what's the worst he would do?Spank us?You're afraid of that?He's not that scary"Sarah finally takes notice of Lexi's expression and winces.

"He's right behind me isn't he?"Sarah asks.

Lexi nods and Tim crosses his arms sternly.

"Tim I can explain..."Sarah meekly tries.

"Whatever...listen guys, I'm all for you exploring and wandering everywhere but just check with us first.I don't wanna pin you with too many rules so next time come to us first."Tim says seriously.

"Rule 18 McGee, it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission"Lexi pipes up.

Tim rolls his eyes."Whatever Lexi...you're not Gibbs..anyways me and Abby have some news to tell you"he grabs Sarah's arm."Big bad Timmy?"he growls into her ear.

Sarah smiles nervously."Sorry?"she tries;He shakes his head."For once I'll let that slide"he says.

They walk to Abby's lab together and the girls are engulfed in a rib snapping hug.

"Lexigator!Sarbear!We have awesome news!Timmy you tell them, no me...no you do it no-"Abby squeals but Tim chuckles and holds up his hand.

"I'll do it Abs...uh well it's very good news...um me and Abby...have been dating for the past 2 months"Tim stutters and waits expectantly.

Sarah smiles and has a shocked but delighted look on her face;Lexi smiles"I knew you two would hook up! I'm happy for you!"she says making a heart with her hands.

Abby smiles."Thank you guys...that is not all"

"Nope...Abby is going to move in with me...us"Tim says with a grin.

The girls squeal."Wait!"Lexi says abruptly."What about Tony and Ziva?"

"What about them?"Tim asks confused;He hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"Well 1, do they know or figure it out...and 2 are they hooked up too?"Lexi asks

"I see your point Lex...Tony would find every movie reference and possibly call Tim McRomeo or something...and what are the odds?They might as well be together...that scene down at the bullpen was awkward..."Sarah says.

"Let's ask them right now!"Abby says.

"Ask who what?"Ziva says walking in with Tony.

Everyone looks around."Um...well...Abby and me-"Tim starts.

"Ha!You two are together aren't you McLoveBird?"Tony interrupts, grinning like a little boy at Christmas;Tim nods and smiles holding Abby's hand.

"Congratulations you two...now me and Tony do not have to hide our secret any longer"Ziva says with a smile.

Tony nervously chuckles."Hehe what secret Zee-Vah...!?"he asks through clenched teeth and nudges her ribs, earning him a piercing elbow in the side.

"Don't be silly Tony!We have been dating for the past 3 months!"Ziva says secretly enjoying Tony's blushing expression.

"Congrats DiNozzo!"Tim says with a chuckle.

"Thanks Probie..."Tony says smiling slightly.

"Wait wait waaait!Have you all forgotten something..or somebody!?"Lexi asks frantically.

The newly announced couples exchange confuse looks.

"Hello?Gibbs?"Lexi asks in a 'duh!' tone."You hafta tell him or you can't move in together or whatever...you know how he is when he's the last to know something"

Tony looks at them seriously."Shes right guys"

"Guys?Rule 12?"Sarah asks.

Everyone blanches."Please...Don't tell me you guys forgot about rule 12!"Lexi asks in a pleading tone;The adults look around nonchalantly.

"Well I guess we can all be arranged the same funeral arrangements"Lexi says.

Everyone except Sarah glares at her."What?"Lexi answers with an innocent shrug.

~*~NCIS~*~

Later on,Tim Tony & Ziva go out to investigate the case of a petty officer found dead with his wife no where to be found.(Tony obviously assumes the wife did it).Sarah and Lexi sit on the floor of the now quiet bullpen playing their phones;Lexi suddenly throws her phone aside.

"Sarah?"Lexi says.

"Yeah Lex?"Sarah answers.

"This sucks"Lexi says with a pout.

"No dip Sherlock..."Sarah says rolling her eyes.

"I'm dead serious...we have got to find something to do before I completely lose my mind"Lexi says seriously.

"You're right..how bout a prank war?"Sarah says.

'My ass is already on the line..'Lexi thinks."Ah what the heck?Lets do it!"Lexi says with a grin.

That was exactly what they did.

~*~NCIS~*~

Jenny was having déjà vu when the amount of knocks at her door skyrocketed!She storms from her office steaming and is greeted by at least 5 different agents (with either blue body-parts,superglued objects or soaking wet).She cuts them off.

"I will handle this;Get dry clothes, soap and water,and nail polish remover;Back to work!"She orders.

They all walk away and she stands at the top of the stairs to see the two culprits giggling by one of the empty desks.

Her anger is refueled."ALEXIA MARIE GIBBS AND SARAH FELICITY MCGEE MY OFFICE NOW!"she yells.

She sees the girls freeze and slowly walk towards her;They pass her and Jenny pulls Lexi to face her and bends down to her level(Lexi was a bit short for her age) just inches away from her face.

"So I'm scary when I'm angry?Hm..well right now?I'm about to get really terrifying "she hisses.

They walk in and she shuts the door.

The girls stand with their heads down.

Jenny stands at her desk and leans towards them.

"Honestly Sarah...you are 16 years old!A prank war?"Jenny exclaims.

"Yes ma'am, I was obviously not thinking about my actions and its my fault why we're in trouble..."Sarah says seriously.

"No, Lexi should have known better!She is 13 almost 14 years old and must take responsibility for her actions;That is why she is about to get spanked"Jenny says sternly.

"Y-yes ma'am...a-are ya gonna tell Tim?"Sarah stutters.

"Nope"Jenny answers.

Sarah almost sighs in relief when she is interrupted.

"But you will"Jenny says.

"No!He'll spank me!"Sarah protests.

"You should have thought of that before you went on yet another prank venture!"Jenny says slamming her hand on the desk.

"He has a right to spank you because you know better than this!"Jenny continues.

Sarah nods seriously."Yes Jenny"she answers.

Jenny nods."Now..Sarah wait out in the hall"she says motioning to the door.

"B-but Jen-"

"NOW Sarah Felicity!"Jenny yells.

Sarah nods and engulfs Lexi in a hug.

"Sorry Lex"Sarah whispers in her ear.

"Its okay"Lexi whispers back with a nervous smile.

Sarah quickly walks out of the office and sits in the hallway with her head in her hands.

"Oh man are we in trouble...we've really done it this time"Sarah says talking to herself.

"Sarah?"

Sarah looks up to see Cynthia, Jenny's assistant looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine Cyn...thanks...just a lot on my mind is all"Sarah says sighing.

Cynthia pats Sarah's shoulder reassuringly."It'll be alright you'll see"she says.

Sarah smiles."Thanks"

Cynthia nods and walks out to have lunch.

Sarah sighs and tries to listen in to what is going on...

~*~NCIS~*~

Sarah walks out leaving Jenny and Lexi standing there in silence.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"Jenny asks quietly.

"I-I dunno" Lexi says shrugging.

"You don't know?Please enlighten me to what was going through your head"Jenny says.

"Well...I didn't think I had anything to lose..."Lexi feebly tries to explain.

"How so?"Jenny says confused.

"B-because when Gibbs comes back he'll make sitting a distant memory"Lexi says.

"And why is that?"Jenny says.

"Because I'm always in trouble"

"No...because you have so much energy and excitement that you don't know what to do with it leading in mischief"Jenny says.

"Yeah...I guess...but either way he will spank me when he gets back"Lexi says.

"Yes he definitely will"Jenny says.

"I just don't want to get one Mom I really don't"Lexi says whining.

Jenny sighs."And what exactly do you think I'm about to do?"

Lexi shrugs."Spank me I guess"

"You guess?And I'm sure Tim will spank you again;He did say that he will have his turn if you prank anyone again"Jenny says.

Lexi completely forgot about Tim."I know..."she says with a pour down her cheeks.

"Don't start the waterworks missy I haven't even touched you yet"Jenny says sternly.

"Mom please don't I'm sorry"Lexi says.

"You didn't learn anything with Tim,Ziva or me so you need a little reminder"Jenny says.

"But I did!I didn't prank any of them!"Lexi protest.

"Being a smart ass won't help your case Lexi!"Jenny yells.

She gets up, pulls Lexi towards the couch, and sits down."Jeans down"

Lexi pulls her jeans down, Jenny pulls her surrogate daughter over her knees and yanks down her panties;she pulls out a hairbrush from her pocket.

**WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!**

"How **WHACK!** many times **WHACK!WHACK!** do we have to **WHACK!WHACK!** go over **WHACK!WHACK!** this before you **WHACK!WHACK!** Get the point?**WHACK! WHACK!WHACK!**"Jenny says."I hate to **WHACK!WHACK!** Do this **WHACK!** Alexia **WHACK!** but you leave me **WHACK!** no choice!"

"Okayyyy!I'm sorreee won't happen again!Pleeasse!"Lexi wails.

**WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WH ACK!WHACK!**

Jenny rearranges Lexi's clothes and scoops her up in a warm hug.

"Please honey don't make me do that again"Jenny says rubbing her daughter's back.

"I'm really sorry Mom"Lexi sobs.

"I know honey I know"Jenny soothes.

~*~NCIS~*~

Sarah hears the sound of her little 'sister' being scolded and cries into her arms.

"Sarah?"

Sarah looks up to see Ziva standing there concerned.

"H-hey Zi"Sarah sniffles.

"What is wrong?"Ziva asks.

Before Sarah could answer they hear sounds of a spanking and Jenny yelling from in the office.

"What happened?"Ziva asks sternly.

"Well um.."Sarah starts but Tim and Tony appear.

"Sarah?Whats going on?Where is Lexi?"Tim asks.

Sarah points to the Director's office were they hear Lexi sobbing.

"Aw man"Tony says sympathetically.

"What did you do?"Tim asks.

"We had a minor prank war-"

"Another one!?"They all exclaim.

"Jeez it wasn't that bad...I guess Jenny is giving it out to her good because they 'discussed' this not too long ago"Sarah says.

The sounds of a spanking cease;Tim takes a deep breath and knocks firmly on the Director's door.

"Who is it?" Jenny answers.

"Tim, Tony, and Ziva"

"Come in"Jenny says.

They open the door and all four of them walk in to see Lexi lying on her stomach with her head buried in the couch;Tony winces and Ziva goes over to rub her back.

"What happened?"Tim asks Jenny.

"Oh nothing...just PRANKING AGAIN!"Jenny says.

"Really Sarah?"Tim says.

Sarah shrugs."Lex?"Tony asks nudging her.

She carefully turns her body."Yeah Tony?"

"Why were you guys pranking again?"Tony asks seriously."And don't say you were bored because that's total crap"

Lexi gulps at Tony's seriousness."W-well I didn't think I would have anything to lose since Gibbs is gonna wear my butt out when he gets back so I went for it"

"So after I told you not to think that way and let it get to your behavior you deliberately disobeyed me!?"Ziva scolds.

Lexi bites her lip and suddenly feels her phone vibrate and takes it out.

She pales at the caller ID.'GIBBS'

She answers and presses speaker phone."Hello?"

"Lexi?Is the team there?"Gibbs says.

"Uh huh"she says trying to sound casual.

"What happened this time?"Gibbs says.

"How did you know something happened?"Lexi answers.

"I can hear it in your it now"Gibbs says impatiently.

Lexi spills out what doesn't say anything.

"Gibbs?"Lexi asks.

"Yeah I'm here...so you pranked again?"Gibbs asks.

"Y-yes"she says.

"I hope that someone took you over their knee"Gibbs says sternly.

"Uh huh...Mom gave it to me good..."Lexi says contritely.

Gibbs chuckles at the use of 'Mom'.Obviously Jen was telling the truth when she told him that Lexi now called her that;It was a sign that Lexi was looking at her as a mother figure & she obviously punished her like one.

"Oh come on you know damn well you deserved it"Gibbs barks.

Lexi pouts."Hand Jenny the phone please"

She takes it and presses the button to turn speaker off."Yes Jethro?...I most certainly did!What did she tell you...okay that seems a bit accurate doesn't it?"Jen says sarcastically.

Suddenly they see her blush."Not now Jethro...fine"

She hands the phone to Tony."Yeah Boss...yeah we caught the wife...she did it ...fine...other than..yeah okay"

He hangs it up and hands it to Jen."Hey!"Lexi protests.

"You will get this back in a week"Jenny says putting the iPhone in her drawer and locking it.

"But that's not FAIR"Lexi says indignantly.

"Oh?I guess you need another attitude adjustment-"Jen says reaching for her hairbrush.

"No mom I'm sorry"Lexi says quickly.

Tony exchanges a look with Ziva."So what now?"Tony asks.

"Well I want the reports of this case on my desk by tomorrow morning...Lexi you may go"Jenny says dismissively.

Tim pulls Sarah up by her arm and hauls her towards interrogation;Lexi slowly gets up with a wince.

"Wait my phone!"Lexi says.

"I meant what I said Alexia Marie unless you have a problem and we can discuss this further?"Jen says.

Lexi sighs in defeat."Okay..."she hugs her tightly."You left me no choice"Jen says planting a kiss on her forehead.

Lexi turns and walks away with Ziva behind her;Tony holds the door for them and shuts it tightly.

"Alright spill it out"Ziva says sternly.

"Spit it out"Tony says. Ziva glares at him.

"What...you already know what happened"Lexi says shrugging.

Ziva narrows her eyes."I'm not sure you want to give me an attitude right now..I meant, what did I tell you about thinking that way?"

"Umm...y-you said that if I said anything like that or thought that way again, you would wear my backside out yourself"Lexi says nervously.

"Good!So you did remember!It is your lucky day, I will not spank you this time..but any other time, you will be over my knees faster than Tony can get headslapped am I understood?"Ziva says sternly.

Tony raises his eyebrows."Thats pretty fast..."he says.

"I understand Ziva"Lexi says seriously.

"Good"Ziva says;She smiles and motions for a hug."Give Mama some honey"Lexi chuckles and is engulfed in her hug.

"Actually it's give Mama some sugar...but honey is good too!"Tony says after Ziva glares at him.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi sits uncomfortably in Gibbs empty chair.

"Hey guys?Where's Sarah and Tim?"Lexi asks looking around.

Before they can answer, Tim and Sarah enter the bullpen;Tim looking exasperated and Sarah with a red tear streaked face.

Tim suddenly yanks Lexi up and escorts her to the conference room in silence;She manages to pull herself away from Tim's hold to face him.

"What Tim!?"she asks indignantly.

"You know very well what Alexia!"Tim retorts.

"Actually I don't or else I wouldn't have asked you!"Lexi answers getting very pissed off.

Tim was just about equally pissed off if not more."You can stop your smart ass comments because the only place they put you is over someone's knee!A place you're becoming familiar with!"Tim yells.

"Whatever Tim"Lexi says turning to walk away.

"Hey!Get back here young lady!I'm not finished with you yet!"Tim seethes power walking towards her.

Lexi walks faster and stops turning to Tim.

"Bugger off McGee!You don't scare me!"She yells.

Suddenly a hand grips her shoulder."No, he shouldn't"the person turns Lexi around to face him and her face goes white as a sheet."But I should"he says.

Lexi gasps."Gibbs!"

**TBC**

**Uh Oh!Gibbs is back!Will he find out about the team's new relationships?What will he do to Lexi?Stay tuned!**

**Ally ^.***


	10. Chapter 10:Relationships

**Hey guys I'm back and I just wanna say that I'm sorry about keeping you waiting!I had a bit of writer's block but I have a few ideas for this so don't you worry!**

**Meanwhile:Lexi has been Lexifying the environment (only as she can..she can't help it!)but all was well...until Lexi and Sarah decide to have ANOTHER prank war that was abruptly stopped by Lexi's surrogate mother Jenny...Tim was close to reigning her in and Lexi responded with blatant disrespect..then GIBBS returns at that moment!What is he gonna do with our little Troublemaker?**

* * *

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi blanches and her cerulean blue eyes widen..in front of her was her godfather Leroy Jethro Gibbs looking increasingly pissed...but, what was he doing here?He wasn't supposed to be back until a week from now!

"Boss?W-what are you-"Tim asks confused.

"Never mind that McGee I'll go over that later...after Miss Lexi gives me some answers"he says gazing at the pale teen with his cold blue eyes.

Lexi looks down."Well!?"Gibbs exclaims.

"Um...Tim was about to talk to me about the pranks and stuff..."she starts.

"Yeah and the blatant disrespect you just showed him?"Gibbs says raising an eyebrow.

Lexi winces."How much did you see?"

"Oh I dunno...only ALL of it"Gibbs says.

Lexi turns around nervously facing Tim who raised his eyebrows."I-I'm sorry Tim"

"For what?"Tim asks firmly;Gibbs raises an eyebrow.'Oh he's a natural'he thinks to himself.

Lexi huffs."You already know for what McGee!"she says stomping her foot.

Gibbs reaches out to swat Lexi's bottom but Tim got to her faster planting two hard SMACK!s to her bottom.

"Wanna try that again?"Tim asks crossing his arms.

Lexi rubs her bottom."I'm sorry for the disrespect that I showed you before and just now"she says.

"Right...what happened last time you showed repeated disrespect to me?"Tim asks.

Lexi bites her lip."Um well...Y-You spanked me..."she stutters.

"And where did I tell you you would end up next time you disrespected an adult?"Tim asks narrowing his eyes.

Lexi's eyes tear up."O-over your knee"she sniffs.

Gibbs nods."Good job McGee...now I've got to see what DiNozzo and Ziver are doing"he says walking off.

Tim opens the door to the conference room, pulls Lexi in and shuts the door.

~*~NCIS~*~

Gibbs walks stealthily into the bullpen.

"I mean it Tony!"Ziva says

"What?You know it's true"Tony says rolling his eyes.

"Whatever they do is their business"Ziva says.

"Whatever Zi but come on!The McLovebirds just cannot keep away from each other!The same probably goes for Gibbs and the Director...can't leave each others company!"Tony babbles on.

Ziva's eyes widen as she watches Gibbs stalk behind Tony and give him a hard whack to the head.

"Yeow!McGee you moron!I swear I'll-"Tony turns in anger but pales when he sees Gibbs.

"B-boss I-you can't be...but I thought"Tony stutters.

"Oh Harah*"Ziva breathes.

Gibbs turns to Ziva."You had better hope that when I translate that, it won't turn up to be a word that Lexi shouldn't hear"Gibbs warns.

"I'm just going to go up to the Director's...I have to talk to her anyways." Gibbs continues.

He walks off & Ziva shrugs.

"You aren't scared?"Tony asks.

"Scared of what Tony!?"Ziva asks annoyed.

"Well..Gibbs is back a week early, and he's gonna find out that you cursed in Hebrew"Tony says.

Ziva shrugs again."Who cares?I am not Lexi so therefore I may curse...and he would not spank me...he-he hasn't done it since..."Ziva trails away.

"Like a month and a half ago"Tony says a matter-of-factly.

Ziva glares at him."Well?It is fine...Jenny might not even care"

"Unless she spanks you herself"Tony says chuckling.

Ziva sends a death glare at him."That is definitely NOT going to happen..."

"We'll see Sweetcheeks"Tony says laughing.

~*~NCIS~*~

Tim shuts the door & leans against it which Lexi standing in front of him.

"Deja vu"Tim says sarcastically.

Lexi looks at the floor which was suddenly more interesting.

"Listen I honestly don't know what's going on with you but it needs to stop this instant!Its been cool being together and having you stay with each of us because we love you...even when you act like a complete brat"Tim says seriously.

"I know...it's been cool staying with you guys too...I just don't think before I act"Lexi says shrugging.

"You should start"Tim says.

"I should..."Lexi says.

"Yep you should"Tim says pulling out a chair."After we talk"he says crooking his finger.

Lexi steps back."Lexi lets go...don't make this any harder than it has to be"

Lexi bolts for the door & Tim grabs her and drags her to the chair.

"No!Tim c'mon!"Lexi protests.

Ignoring her, Tim bends her over his lap."Tim I'm sorry!Let me up right now!"she yells.

Tim shakes his head."Never gonna learn"he said.

SMACK'SMACK!SMACK!

"Now!SMACK!SMACK!listen to me SMACK!SMACK! And listen good! SMACK!SMACK!you have shown SMACK!SMACKRepeated disrespect SMACK!SMACK!and it needs SMACK!SMACK!to stop now!SMACK!SMACK!are we clear Lexi?SMACK!SMACK!"

"Yes!We're clear McGee!Please!"Lexi cries.

Tim spanks her a dozen more times then stops & pulls her in for a hug.

"Gosh Lexi you have to stop making me do that"Tim says.

Lexi buries her face in his chest and lets out a sob.

Tim rubs her back."There there let it out Lex..."he soothes;After a while she stops and looks up at Tim.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry"Lexi says.

"It's alright hun...you're forgiven as always"Tim says softly.

She gets up and Tim turns around."You're crying again?"she asks worriedly.

"No...but of course I hated doing that"Tim says.

"Well I'll try not to make there be a next time"Lexi says hugging Tim again.

Tim chuckles and hugs her back."I appreciate that Lex"

They walk down to Abby's.

* * *

~*~NCIS~*~

Gibbs walks up to Jenny's office and opens her door;she doesn't look up.

"Lexi there better not be any pranks with your name on it or so help me your backside will regret it again"she says filling out paperwork.

"That go for me too?"Gibbs says smirking.

Jenny jumps."Jethro!?"

Gibbs smirks."W-what are you-"Jen says confused.

"I know I know Jen..we'll talk later"Gibbs says.

"Alright..."she says;there was an awkward silence...

"Did you need something or do I have to guess?"she says sarcastically.

"Again with the sarcasm?What did I tell you over the phone?"Gibbs asks.

"Not now Jethro-"she says.

"Jenny?What did I say?"

Jenny huffs."You said that if I keep up the sarcasm, Lexi won't be the only one going over your knee"she says blushing feverishly.

Gibbs smiles."Good job"

More silence...

"Jethro?We have to tell them"Jenny says breaking the silence.

"Tell who what?"Gibbs asks innocently.

"THEM about..us"Jenny says.

"Yeah I was planning to Jen"Gibbs says chuckling.

"It's not funny Jethro...DiNozzo will have a field day...Abby will jump around chanting Mommy and Daddy..."Jen says.

"Jen, come on.."Gibbs says highly amused.

"I know I know I just don't-"Jen starts but she looks at his face.

"You're enjoying every ounce of this aren't you?"Jen says annoyed.

"Lil bit..."he says chuckling.

" Okay, YOU tell them then"Jen says huffing.

"I was _planning_ to Jen..."Gibbs repeats smiling.

Jenny rolls her eyes."So I've heard"

Gibbs turns around to leave but stops and turns to face her once more.

"What Jethro?"Jen asks.

"Um...can you translate something for me?"Gibbs asks.

"Ha and I thought you were the human translator"Jen chuckles.

"Yeah unless it's Hebrew"Gibbs says.

"Oh!Well what is it?"Jen asks expectantly.

"What does Harah mean?"Gibbs asks.

Jen's eyes widen."Um..may I ask where you..Ohh Ziva?"

"Uh huh...so what does it mean?"Gibbs asks.

"Not a proper word for a professional environment"Jen says

"Have you _seen_ our 'kids'?Anything but professional Jen"Gibbs chuckles.

He kisses her cheek and walks out;Jen shakes her head.'Such a bastard...but I love him'she thinks.

Gibbs pops his head back in the room, startling her.

"Oh and Jen?If I'm gonna tell the 'kids', YOU have to be there now don't you?"Gibbs says teasingly.

Jen gets up and rolls her eyes.'Yep...definitely a bastard'

~*~NCIS~*~

Gibbs and Jen walks out to the bullpen to find Ziva and Tony going back and forth in joking banter;Sarah stands leaning on the shelf and Tim, Abby and Lexi just walk in looking curious.

"Okay team...first off I know we are all wondering what I'm doing back early...Well the case was taken care of a bit early so I had to return"Gibbs starts.

Tony snickers & Gibbs shoots him a glare."Something funny DiNozzo?"Gibbs says.

"Nah it's just, you can't expect us to believe that!You were glad that the case was taken care of!You missed us!"Tony accuses.

"Anyone ever tell you that you should be a comedian DiNozzo?"Gibbs asks.

"No-"Tony says.

"Good, they would have been lying to your face"Tony shuts up.

"Now what I was trying to say, that I want to know how the Totally Exciting Lexi Experience went"Gibbs says;They all look at him confusingly."It was Lexi's code name for the period of time that I wasn't here"Gibbs says;Jen raises her finger.

Jen smiles."Well, what can I say?Lexi definitely wasn't going to be an angel"she says chuckling.

Lexi puts up her hands in defeat.

"But I definitely had fun...we went to the movies...the mall...you know, girl stuff"Jenny says shrugging.

Lexi smiles widely."But there was the issue with the pranking...the FIRST time"Jen says looking pointedly at Lexi who blanches.

Gibbs chuckles "And how was that dealt with?"

"How do you think Jethro?I spanked her of course"Jen says.

Gibbs rolls his eyes.'Thin ice Jen' he thinks."Ziver how about you?What went down?"

"Well, all was well until she asked to go to her friend's house"Ziva says.

By this point, Lexi's face turned multiple shades of pink, then red.

"I told her no, she argued with me and then I said if she says another word I would smack her bottom...of course she did and I did not break my promise...she snuck out to her friend's house and McGee found her and brought her back..."Ziva explains.

Gibbs shakes his head."And then?"

"I obviously spanked her Gibbs"Ziva says.

'Again with the damn sarcasm' Gibbs thinks in irritation.

"McGee?"Gibbs asks.

"I already told you what happened today Boss"Tim says.

"Okay then..."Gibbs says sighing.

Tony whistles."Wow Lexi...you have a rap sheet as long as my arms"

Lexi glares at him."Then you must be like a T-Rex then DiNozzo"she says sarcastically.

They all chuckle."Now for some bigger news ...Jen and I..are"Gibbs starts putting his arm around Jen.

Everyone's eyes widen."S-so you mean that-you and the Director-"Ziva asks in shock.

"Yes ...Jen and I are together"Gibbs says kissing her cheek.

Abby squeals and jumps up and down

Tim smiles widely and Tony stands looking aghast.

"Gibbs I have fantabulous news!Me and Timmy are together too!"Abby says excitedly then covers her mouth in shock.

Tim groans."Thanks a lot Abbs"

Gibbs is silent."So DiNozzo and Ziva are together too then?"

Tony and Ziva nod;Lexi looks at Sarah and blanches.

"A-are you mad Gibbs?"Abby asks anxiously.

"No.I'm not.."

They all do a double take.'WHAT?'did they hear that correctly?

"I knew that someone was bound to end up breaking Rule 12"Gibbs says.

"Never take anything for granted?"Tony asks.

"No that is Rule 8, Rule 12 is always work as a team"Ziva says.

"Guys?12 is never date a co-worker"Lexi says.

"Ohhhh"everyone says;Gibbs steps forward to Tony and Tim.

"McGee if you hurt my little girl, I will personally see to it that there would be nothing left once I'm done with you"Gibbs says;Tim blanches and nods furiously.

"Gotcha Boss"Tim says.

"DiNozzo!You hurt my Ziver, I will let her use her favorite methods of torture AFTER I get my turn"Tony's eyes widen.

"Yes Boss."Tony says.

"Oh and Ziver?I know what you uttered in Hebrew earlier"Gibbs says smirking at her paled expression.

~*~NCIS~*~

4 hours later...

Gibbs sits across from Lexi in interrogation in silence.

"Got anything to say?"he finally says.

Lexi shakes her head."I'd prefer a verbal answer"he says.

"No Gibbs I don't have anything to say"Lexi was seriously about to pass out from fright.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow."That's a first"he says.

He suddenly gets up."There's no point in lecturing...lets get this over with, bend over the table"he says.

Lexi sighs but obeys.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SM ACK!SMACK!

"You're done Lex"he says;she gets up with tears in her eyes but was confused.

'After all the things I've done, he only have me 10 swats with his hand over my jeans?Somethings not right here...but I shouldn't complain'she thinks.

She gives Gibbs a hug and he kisses her head."And if you're wondering why you only got a mild hand spanking is because Jen begged me to go easy on you"Gibbs says with a smirk.

"Wow...that explains a lot"Lexi says.

"And basically I knew you got spanked twice today so there was no point in going hard on you...over the last 2 weeks, you were spanked by ZIVA and JENNY TWICE..."Gibbs says chuckling."But if you ever act that way when I'm gone again, I don't care who it was I will get my turn...got it?"

Lexi nods."I got it Boss"she says saluting.

"Hm..right hand this time"he says.

~*~NCIS~*~

Later when they were packing up, Gibbs and Jen walk out together.

"Jen and I are going out for the evening"Gibbs says."That means that Lexi will go home tomorrow"

Sarah Abby and Lexi squeal in delight while Tim fake groans."Fantastic"he says jokingly.

Tony and Ziva start to pack up."Good night everyone"Ziva says.

"Night boss have a good evening"Tony says hiding a grin.

Jen hugs Lexi warmly."Good night sweetie we'll see you in the morning"she says smoothing out her hair.

"Good night Mom...have a good time"Lexi says;Jen bends down to give Lexi a kiss..as she straightens, she finds everyone looking at her.

"Well?What are you all waiting for?A good night kiss?"Jen says sarcastically;They look away quickly.

Gibbs kisses Lexi Abby Ziva and Sarah on the forehead."Good night girls"

"Hey Boss?What about me?"Tony asks.

"If you're asking for a kiss don't hold your breath DiNozzo"Gibbs flicks the back of Tony's head.

"Alright gang I'll see you tomorrow"Gibbs says with Jen close;When they reach out of earshot Gibbs whispers in her ear."We should do something about that sarcasm"

"Really?Like what?"she smiles mischievously.

"I might have an idea"he says pulling her into the elevator and pressing the button to close the door.

~*~NCIS~*~

"Okay...awkward..."Sarah says.

"I think it is sweet"Ziva says.

"Heh Gibbs has been called a lot of things but sweet is definitely the opposite"Tony says.

"Yes but their new relationship is sweet is what Zi meant"Abby says."And I totally agree"

"Look, whatever they do on THEIR own time isn't my business...so long as I don't hear,see or walk in on something that would cause me so much emotional and mental trauma that I would have my next birthdays in a shrink"Lexi says seriously.

They all laugh at her!Lexi was so serious at times that it was hilarious;Lexi however didn't think it was funny though...she was dead serious.

"GUYS?I'm serious!I thought you were the adults here!"Lexi says desperately trying to get them to see that she was serious.

They try to stop laughing but fail miserably.

Lexi shrugs."Ya know what?Fine!Just put this image in your head kay?..you walk in from school minding your business when something catches your eye!You know what that is!?Gibbs and Mom MAKING OUT like teenagers!"Lexi exclaims.

They all stop laughing."Well damn Lex...no need to put THAT image in our heads"Abby says.

"I have seen a lot of trauma...but that is by far the worst"Ziva says with a shudder.

"Okay we get it should probably take you more seriously"Tim says.

Lexi glares and looks surprisingly like Gibbs."Ya think?"

"So you don't care as long as their uh...'private life' stays private?"Tony says.

"Thank you!Whoever said you weren't the smart one?...wait don't answer that"Lexi says.

This time everyone laughs and for the right reasons...

~*~TBC

How did you guys like this?Reviews welcome!

-Ally ^_*


	11. Chapter 11:Girl's Day Out (Part 1)

True to their word, Gibbs and Jen went out for their well-deserved night out. Lexi was left with Tim & Abby much to the girl's delight and Tim's horror;He was really getting outnumbered!

At noon the next day, Jen went to pick her up;Before she even had the chance to ring the doorbell, Jen was startled by the front door opening and a frantic Lexi emerging bumping into her.

"Lexi!What-"Jen says bewildered.

"Can't talk Mom"Lexi starts out of breath.

"Well good afternoon to you too"Jen says sarcastically;She takes a good look at Lexi's pale face and shortness of breath and crosses her arms sternly.

"What are you up to young lady?"Jen asks in her 'Director' voice effectively making Lexi jump.

"What makes you think I'm up to something I mean I-"Lexi babbles on.

"ALEXIA!What..are..you..UP TO!?"Jen exclaims.

Before Lexi could respond, Sarah and Abby rush out the front door and freeze when they see Jen.

"H-hey Jen..."Sarah says nervously.

"What are you girls up to?The truth would be terrific"Jen says."And where is McGee?"

At that moment, Tim storms in with steam practically flowing from his ears."Alexia Marie, Sarah Felicity and Abigail Celia what was that about!?"he yells.

Tim was covered in raw egg and shells!Jen almost smiled but remembers that Lexi was part of yet ANOTHER prank.

"ANOTHER prank Lexi?Was I NOT clear enough yesterday!?"Jen asks in agitation.

"No!Jen, Lexi wasn't exactly part of it!"Sarah frantically explains.

"Oh?Do tell?"Jen asks tilting her head.

"It was Sarah and I that set up the trap but Lexi walked into the kitchen to see Tim get covered in it!She laughed and Tim started chasing her"Abby explains.

"Thats why he was chasing me!"Lexi says.

"Is that so Sarah?"Jen asks eyeing the teen carefully.

Sarah nods, Lexi looks at Jen worriedly."So basically Lexi was at the wrong place at the wrong time?"Tim asks.

"It seems so...Lexi I believe you, your backside is safe...for now"Jen says causing Lexi to let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Tim grabs Abby and Sarah by their arms."Not yours."he growls.

Jen takes Lexi by her arm."Thanks again Tim...let's go Hun"Jen says and Tim shuts the door.

"Where are we going now?"Lexi asks.

Jen unlocks the doors."Home...I for one could use some late breakfast"

"I think I've seen all the breakfast I need already so I'll just skip it"Lexi says climbing into the passenger seat.

"Nope!Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and under NO circumstances will you 'skip' it"Jen says firmly starting the car.

"But Mo-"Lexi starts.

"No!End of discussion"Jen says sternly;Lexi realizes that arguing wouldn't do anything but make it worse so she smartly shut up.

Pulling up to Gibbs' house, they get out and go through the (always) unlocked door;The smell of freshly made coffee, sausage, eggs, and pancakes waft forth making Lexi's mouth water.

"Still want to skip breakfast?"Jen asks with a smirk.

"Why would I wanna do that?It's the most important meal of the day!"Lexi says;Jen shakes her head with a chuckle.

"Go get your stuff in order and come down to eat"Jen says;Lexi grins and runs up the steps.

Jen smirks and walks into the kitchen to see Gibbs at the table sipping coffee with a newspaper in his hands and a hot plate of breakfast in front of him;Lexi and Jen's breakfast sit at their places.

"Morning"Gibbs says flipping a page.

"Good _afternoon_ Jethro"Jen says sitting at her place.

Gibbs rolls his eyes."Where's Lexi?"

"Upstairs getting her things together"Jen says starting to eat.

"How is she?"He asks.

"Fine..still a smart ass"Jen casually answers.

Gibbs nods."How much chaos was there at the McGee household?"he asks amused.

"Lets just say that Tim got his breakfast firsthand"Jen says.

Gibbs chuckles."Did Lexi contribute in this one?"

"Surprisingly, no..Sarah said that Lexi witnessed the trap take effect and knowing Lexi she found it funny...causing Tim to chase after her"Jen explains.

"So she was at the-"Gibbs started.

"-Wrong place at the wrong time"Jen finished.

"So...you two planning anything today?"Gibbs asks.

"Hm...no...if Ziva isn't doing anything we can go out somewhere"Jen suggested.

Gibbs raises his eyebrows."I know what you're thinking, Abby and Sarah most likely wont be able to come"Jen says with a smirk.

"Afternoon Gibbs"Lexi says brightly.

"Afternoon Lex"Gibbs says.

Lexi goes to sit at her place at the table and begins to eat.'Good thing I didn't skip breakfast' she thinks.

"So, what do you think about going to hang out with Ziva?"Jen asks.

"Good idea!You too?"Lexi says.

" Mmhm...we could leave Gibbs here with his boat"Jen says chuckling.

Lexi was happy that they could spend time together...Ziva and Jenny were really cool so this could be fun...Ziva was like an older sister to Lexi and a daughter to Jen...she knew Ziva from Israel from when Ziva was 9 to when Ziva was 14..So Jen gladly filled the role of Ziva's mother so even now Ziva would call Jen 'Ima'* occasionally.

"Okay, I'm in"Lexi says.

"I'll call Ziva...you could start getting ready"Jen says;Lexi grins widely, jumps up and kisses both of them on the cheek and scampers upstairs.

Gibbs doesn't look up from his newspaper & sips his coffee."Doesn't seem very excited to me Jen"he says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now see, I don't know why I wondered where Lexi's smart ass genes came from."

"She came that way"Gibbs answers flipping the page.

Jen raises her eyebrows and takes up her plate and places it into the sink along with Lexi' she then proceeds to dial Ziva's number on her cell phone.

Ziva answers."Shalom Jen"she says brightly.

"Shalom Ziva, are you doing anything today?"Jen says.

"Hm...no not that I know of, what do you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if you can come with Lexi and I for a girl's day out"Jen says.

"That sounds great!I'll get ready"Ziva says with a smile.

"Good!I'll pick you up in about 20 minutes."Jen says.

"Alright.I'll see you then"Ziva says.

"Alright"Jen says ending the call;At that moment Lexi comes bounding down the steps dressed in a white T shirt decorated with I Heart Pink and a pink moustache, dark denim capris and pink Tom shoes...Her shoulder length brown curls are now transformed into a straightened flow that cascaded almost to her back and was adorned with a black and pink bow clip at the side.

This time Gibbs did look up and he smiles at his goddaughter;Jen grins brightly at the girl's appropriate yet stylish outfit.

"Is this okay?"Lexi asks shyly.

"It's perfect;It's appropriate yet pretty."Jen says admiring her attire.

"Thanks"Lexi says flashing them their favorite 100 watt smile."So what did Ziva say?"

"We are about to go pick her up now"Jen says.

Lexi nods."You won't be lonely Gibbs?"

Gibbs shakes his head."Nah, I've got my boat, I'm good"

Jen gets up."Well we should probably get going"she says grabbing her car keys and purse;They get to Ziva's house and Lexi knocks on her door..she hears a 'come in' she enters Ziva's house.

"Ziva?"Lexi calls.

"In here!"she follows the source of the voice and finds Ziva applying mascara;She is dressed in a green blouse, dark jeans and her black shoes..she turns to Lexi and smiles.

"Wow!You look very nice"Ziva smiles.

"Thanks!You do too as usual"Lexi answers

"Where is Ima?"Ziva asks.

"Outside waiting"Lexi says.

"Well we had better go..keeping her waiting is not smart"Ziva replies;They go outside and see Jen waiting by the car.

"Hello Zi"Jen greets hugging her surrogate daughter.

"Hello Ima"Ziva says returning the hug.

"Where are we going?"Lexi asks.

"Well, we could go to the mall?Or we could have lunch?"Jen suggests.

"Or we could have lunch after going to the mall?"Lexi asks;Ziva smiles and nods in agreement.

"Okay then, the mall and lunch it is"Jen says brightly.

Then they were off.

TBC..

Okay I just wanna say that I am soooo sorry for leaving you waiting so long...and it's short because I ran out of ideas...You are all probably thinking that I deserve a good 'Gibbs style' tanning.

Gibbs-Yeah I agree

Ally-W-wait, Gibbs?C'mon, it wasn't that bad!

Jen-I kind of agree with him Ally.

Ally-Don't do this... guys?It was a figure of speech!

Gibbs- We'll see what the readers think...well?The review box is right there!Does Ally deserve a good tanning?Or let her off easy?Her backside is depending on you!

Ally-Guys!Don't do this!Let me off!

...


	12. Chapter 12:Girls Day Out (Part 2)

The girls had reached the mall and Lexi had a blast since she got to visit her favorite stores (Forever XXI, Hollister, Charlotte Rüsse, Aéropostale, Footlocker,Levi's) and had lunch at a nice restaurant;all was well with them.

"Girls, it's getting late...We should get going"Jen says.

Ziva and Lexi look at the darkening sky and nod."Hey, can Ziva come over?"Lexi asks.

"If it's okay with her it's fine with me"Jen says.

Ziva and Lexi grin;Then they hear the iPhone ringtone sound from Jen's purse;Lexi looks at Jen with pleading eyes;Jen rolls her eyes and hands her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lex it's Sar"

"Sarah!?I thought you were grounded?"

"Nah, no grounding and only a mild hand spanking...I'm fine.I was wondering if we could have a sleepover!...Abbs wants to come too"Sarah says.

"Hey Mom, Sarah and Abby wants to come over too"Lexi says.

Jen chuckles."Can't just take one of them can we?"

Lexi squeals."Eeek!Mom says its alright!"

"Alrighht!I'll tell Abbs and we'll be there soon!"Sarah says.

"Okay!See you later!Bye!"Lexi hangs up."They'll be there soon"Lexi says.

"Alright lets go girls...Ziva, you already have extra clothes there correct?"Jen asks and Ziva nods.

What Lexi thought they didn't see was that she had discreetly pocketed her iPhone.

"Alright lets get going"Lexi says turning around..She suddenly felt herself being yanked backwards by her arm.

Jen holds out her hand Lexi sighs and hands over her phone..Jen shakes her head, and smacks Lexi's bottom lightly."Nice try young lady"

Ziva has to chuckle at her sister's antics;They go out into the car, both in the backseat.

Eventually, boredom took over so Lexi and Ziva begged Jen to turn up the radio and she eventually did so, later on thinking it was a mistake.'I Knew You Were Trouble' was sung by both{LOUDLY!}..Jen had to admit that they both had wonderful voices, but when 'Next To Me' by Emeli Sande came on, Jen couldn't take it so she flicked off the radio.

"Mom!"

"Ima!"

"No!I feel a headache coming on!One more word and you will find yourselves next to each other on sore backsides!"Jen says using part of the song both dropped the matter wisely and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride

Upon entering the house, they were greeted with the sound of bickering.

"All I'm saying is, most people would think of it as a vegetable when it is CLEARLY a fruit!"Tony explains to Tim.

"I don't care Tony!Tomatoes are vegetables!Just because they make juice out of it and it has basically the same nourishments as a fruit, it's counted as a vegetable!"Tim argues.

'Where is Gibbs?'Jen asks in her head.

"HEY!"Jen yells getting their attention."Okay three questions:1, where is Jethro?2, where is Abby and Sarah?And 3, what are you doing here?"

"Well 1, Gibbs is out getting food and stuff."Tony answers.

"Abbs and Sarah are upstairs."Tim says.

"And...well we wanted to come over"Tony finished.

Jen rolls her eyes." ...Whatever...keep the noise level to a minimum...and NO singing!I've had enough for one day"she says eyeing Ziva and Lexi pointedly..She goes upstairs.

"Now that that's settled,"Lexi starts."Who's the IDIOT who says that tomatoes aren't a fruit!?"she asks glaring at Tony and Tim.

~*~NCIS~*~

Gibbs walks into the kitchen with two boxes of pizza and coffee and chuckles at the sight of everyone snuggled up together in the living room watching a movie.

"We've got the full house tonight then?"He asks,

"Hey Boss...yeah, we wanted to-"Tim starts.

"McGee you already know that you can come over at anytime"Gibbs says.

Everyone smiles at this."Dinners ready."Gibbs says.

At that, they all jump up to grab a slice;Gibbs notices that there was someone missing.

"Where's your mother?"he asks referring to Jenny as the title that they all gave her.

"Upstairs"Abby answers.

He turns and runs up the stairs to his bedroom where Jen was napping fully clothed on the bed and he chuckles.

"Hey Jen"He says making her jump.

"Oh, Jethro it's only you...about the full house-"

"It's fine Jen they're being fed so that'll keep them off your case for a while"

"Oh good...I have a headache and my shoulders are hurting"

Gibbs goes round to Jen's side and begins to massage her shoulders."Better?"

Jen nods and smiles."I'm exhausted..."

"Well you just lie here then"Gibbs says and kisses her before leaving.

Gibbs gets downstairs."Alright kids, Jen is upstairs asleep and she isn't feeling well...keep the noise down because you don't want the angry bear to emerge from hibernation-"

"I HEARD THAT JETHRO!"Jen yells from upstairs,, he rolled his eyes.

"We got it Gibbs"Lexi says.

He nods and goes downstairs to his boat.

The 'kids' resume watching their movie and playful banter;Lexi however soon couldn't take it anymore.

"URRGGHH!"she groans getting up.

"What?What is the matter?"Ziva asks.

"I NEED my phone!"

"But Jen has it!"Sarah says.

"At this point, I could care less"Lexi declares.

"Lexi think about what you are-"Ziva starts.

"Shh!Zi, let her do it,"Tony urges.

Lexi determinedly gets up and goes toward the stairs;She stops at the doorway and faces her sisters and brothers who jokingly salute her and she salutes back.

'You can do this Lex...angry bear...huh funny stuff!'she thought to herself.

~*~NCIS~*~

Jen carefully gets up and goes to the bathroom.'Hopefully there's some aspirin in here..'she thinks.

With her pounding headache, she sets off to find the medicine completely oblivious to the teenager sneaking by her.

'Ha!Too easy!'She thinks triumphantly.

She spots her phone on the dresser;She takes it up and checks it._2 messages from Natalia, 1 missed call from Sarah..Instagram likes:4..._

She suddenly heard footsteps and tumbles behind a box;Jen climbs back into bed and promptly falls asleep.'Now for my escape plan'

Lexi drags herself on her stomach until she gets out the room and gets up and slides down the stair banister and goes into the kitchen.

"She hasn't been back yet...It's been 5 minutes and no word...we are one man short gang"Tony states sadly;The others sigh with heads down.

"Giving up on me that quick?"Lexi asks with a smirk;Their heads pop up at that.

"You made it!"Abby squeals eliciting a shh! From everyone.

Lexi nods and holds up her phone."With the mission accomplished"

Tim and Ziva shake their heads."You will regret it I am sure"Ziva warns.

"I know but for now I'll just enjoy it while it lasts..Now who wants to take pics?"she asks excitedly.

~*~NCIS~*~

Gibbs goes back upstairs to see Jen up and typing on her laptop.

"Couldn't leave work could you?"he asks teasingly.

"I am the director of NCIS Jethro...and your boss"

"Just because you're the boss of me at work doesn't mean you're the boss of me in this relationship Jen"Gibbs says.

"Really?Who says?"she says defiantly.

"You really wanna go there Jen?"Gibbs asks raising an eyebrow.

"Not really"she says rolling her eyes.

" So, how was girls day out?"

"It was great actually and having Ziva there was nice also"

"Was Lex giving you a hard time because of her grounding?"

"No actually...but Lexi is Lexi Jethro"Jen says with a smirk."But, I'm thinking about giving her back her phone"

"Don't need much thinking on that one Jen"

Jen is still typing when she responds with:"And why is that?"

"I think Lexi won that round"Gibbs says with a smirk;Jen puts down her laptop.

"What are you saying Jethro?"

"Where did you hide her phone Jen?"

"It was on the dresser last time I checked.."

"When was the last time you checked?"

"Before I fell asleep-"

"Yep...Lexi won this round Jen"he says with a laugh.

Jenny looks at the empty spot where Lexi's phone once was and she gets out of bed with mission on her mind.

"Jen"

"I am going to make sure that girl doesnt sit for a week!"

"Jen-"

"I swear it Jethro I-"

Gibbs silences her with a kiss.

"Calm?"

Jen nods & he kisses her forehead."Go get her Mama Bear"

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi takes a picture with Tim with a big smile :D.

"Thats a keeper"he says

She captured one with her and Tony putting up bunny ears.

"Send that one to me!"Tony says.

Lexi, Abby, Ziva & Sarah take many silly ones together.

"Okay now with everyone."she says.

They all pose together and Lexi snaps it.

"I love this!"Ziva says.

"So do I"a voice sounds behind them.

Lexi pales and turns to see Jen behind her looking at their picture.

"Heh, I can explain?"Lexi says.

Jen waits."Tony MADE ME!"Lexi says quickly;Tony gasps but it came out as a squeak.

Jen rolls her eyes."1 to 10?"Lexi tries.

"Telling from my headache?97.I'm one ANGRY Mama Bear"Jen says the last part glaring at Gibbs.

"Well Lex, telling from these circumstances, what color casket do you want?"Sarah asks;They all laugh.

That was their Lexi...their little sister...

That was their family.

The End!

* * *

**Alright guys, so I took an equal amount of you waiting but this time I have a real reason!**

**Gibbs-Yep our little writer has been overwhelmed with exams, placement tests, auditions but at last, she has graduated to high school!**

**Jen-Thats my girl!**

**Ziva-Good job Ally!**

**Tony-I knew ya had it in ya squirt!**

**Abby-Yay Ally!**

**Tim-Congrats Al!**

**Ducky-Wonderful my dear!**

**Thanks guys!And yeah what Gibbs said!I got promoted and I got into this really nice Catholic Magnet school that only a few lucky people get in!So now I'm on summer break I'll be writing more!It doesn't stop here!Lexi is about to go to school!What adventures does she have ahead?And I'm writing a new series!Yep, I'm a busy girl!Good thing I brought up that D in science to a B-**

**Gibbs-You had a WHAT!?**

**Crap!Well thanks for not letting Gibbs bust my butt!But I have a feeling I won't be so lucky this time..**

**Well bye until next time! SWAT! Ouuuch!Gibbs no!It was a misunderstanding!**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys its Ally here!I just wanted to tell you all about how great it was to write this story for you!I had my ups and downs but it all came together!Now since its summer time, I want to cease this story but start a new one!But one question: Should it continue with Lexi, or a different series WITHOUT Lexi?PM me your decision and I'll get straight on it!Feel free to give me your ideas for a storyline and the credit will be given to you most definitely!Thanks for reading!Your great reviews kept me going and for that, I'm grateful!**

**Thanks again! ^.***

**-Ally Gibbs :)**


End file.
